November Rain
by Duma Mi-chan
Summary: Hinata sangat menyukai Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke malah menyukai Sakura yang justru menyukai kekasih dari teman akrab Hinata. Namun, pada akhirnya Sasuke menyadari bahwa dia hanya menginginkan Sakura, bukan membutuhkan, dan sebaliknya Sasuke membutuhkan Hinata walau Sasuke tidak menginginkan Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

**November Rain**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : This story is gaje, sad ending**

23 November

Hari ini Hyuuga Hinata sudah memutuskan, nanti sewaktu di kampus dia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata adalah anak sulung dari keluarga Hyuuga yang sekarang sedang menempuh pendidikan di Konoha University. Hinata memilih belajar di fakultas ekonomi dengan jurusan manajemen bisnis. Dia mulai kuliah pada April lalu dan sekelas dengan Uchiha Sasuke, laki-laki yang amat disukainya.

Hinata menyukai Sasuke bukan karena dia tampan, pintar atau berasal dari keluarga kaya. Hinata sendiri adalah seorang gadis yang pintar, manis dan berasal dari keluarga yang kaya. Hinata memiliki satu hobi yang sebenarnya ingin dia jadikan alasan untuk memilih jurusan sastra, yaitu menulis. Namun, ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk memilih fakultas ekonomi, itu karena ayahnya berharap kelak Hinata bisa menjadi penerus keluarga Hyuuga, yang sejak awal merupakan keluarga pebisnis.

Hinata bukanlah anak manja yang akan melawan orang tuanya dengan penolakan keras. Baginya menulis kapan saja bisa dilakukan. Bicara soal menulis, Hinata memang berbakat dalam hal tersebut. Tetapi, dia bukanlah orang yang berbakat dalam hal berbicara, dia gadis pemalu dengan sejuta kegugupan bila sudah berhadapan dengan masyarakat umum.

Dan itulah yang membuat Hinata berbeda dengan Sakura yang selalu mencuri perhatian semua orang dengan suaranya. Mungkin inilah yang membuat Sasuke tidak menyukai Hinata dan lebih memilih untuk menyukai Sakura, yang pada kenyataannya sudah memilki kekasih. Hinata tahu hal itu, dan dia hanya berpikir bahwa Sasuke menyukai Sakura seperti halnya dirinya menyukai Sasuke yang tidak membutuhkan alasan.

"Ayo, Hinata!" ujar Neji. "Iya" jawab Hinata. Neji dan Hinata memang kuliah di universitas, fakultas dan jurusan yang sama. Neji adalah kakak sepupu Hinata, anak dari saudara kembar ayahnya, Hyuuga Hizashi. Sudah sejak 15 menit yang lalu Neji menunggu Hinata menyelesaikan acara sarapannya untuk kemudian berangkat bersama.

#November Rain#

Dan kini, Hinata akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke, walau dia tahu Sasuke menyukai gadis lain, tetapi tidak ada salahnya berharap Sasuke akan membuka hatinya untuk Hinata, ini jika Hinata mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dan lagi Sakura sudah memiliki kekasih, Hinata memiliki peluang besar.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?!" Sasuke memulai percakapan, sebenarnya dia agak heran, seorang Hyuuga Hinata ingin bicara padanya. Setahunya selama ini Hyuuga Hinata bukanlah orang yang banyak bicara, lalu untuk apa hari ini dia ingin bicara pada Sasuke di halaman fakultas? Apalagi sebentar lagi hujan akan turun bersama dengan turunnya dedaunan dari pohon yang ditanam di sekitar halaman kampus. Berbagai pertanyaan bermunculan di kepala sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

"Begini, aku, aku, aku... " detik demi detik terlewatkan hanya dengan kata 'aku' yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. Kalaulah ini menulis, Hinata tidak memerlukan waktu yang banyak, karena dia sangat pandai merangkai kata-kata menjadi sebuah kalimat yang tertera di catatan. Tetapi, ini bukan menulis, Uchiha Sasuke sekarang ada di hadapannya, dia diserang penyakit gugup.

"Cepatlah, aku masih punya banyak urusan!" Sasuke mulai tidak sabar. "Itu… aku, kurasa… kurasa kau mirip dengan kakak sepupuku!" dan akhirnya apa yang Hinata ingin ucapkan tidak jadi dia ucapkan dan malah hal lain yang dia ucapkan. Untunglah Neji memang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Jadi, kau hanya ingin bicara tentang hal itu?!" tanya Sasuke sedikit kesal. Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk dengan segala penyesalan. "Lain kali, kalau kau hanya ingin membicarakan hal-hal tidak penting seperti itu, tidak usah sampai membuang waktuku yang berharga!" Sasuke semakin kesal ketika Hinata mengangguk membenarkan pernyataan Sasuke. "Maaf!" Hinata sungguh menyesali kebodohannya, tetapi apa boleh buat ini semua sudah terjadi.

Biarpun seperti itu Hinata tidak akan menyerah, hari ini Sasuke harus tahu, walau dia tidak bisa memberitahu Sasuke secara langsung, dia bisa memberitahu Sasuke secara tidak langsung atau dengan kata lain menggunakan layanan pesan singkat. Hinata dengan lincahnya mengetik kata-kata yang ingin dia ucapkan tadi di telepon genggamnya sejak Sasuke meninggalkannya dengan wajah kesal.

'_Sasuke-san, sebenarnya yang ingin kukatakan tadi adalah aku menyukaimu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, rasanya suaraku lenyap ketika aku ingin mengatakannya. Maafkan aku untuk waktumu yang banyak terbuang karena diriku!'_

Pesan terkirim

Melihat laporan yang menandakan bahwa pesan Hinata sudah terkirim membuat jantung Hinata berdetak semakin kencang, dia jadi tidak sabar menunggu balasan dari Sasuke, yang tanpa dibalas pun Hinata sebenarnya sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba, handphone Hinata bergetar, Hinata langsung melihatnya, itu adalah pesan baru, bukannya dari Sasuke, pesan itu malah berasal dari Neji, yang katanya sudah menunggu di parkiran. Hinata menghela napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya dengan cepat "Kurasa, dia tidak akan membalasnya!" gumamnya. Dengan langkah lesu, Hinata pergi meninggalkan tempatnya duduk dan pulang ke rumah bersama Neji.

Sementara di sana Sasuke yang baru saja sampai di rumahnya, sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia baca, dia berpikir mungkin Shion, teman dekat Hinata, mengerjai Hinata dengan menulis pesan itu untuknya. Karena pemikiran itu Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak membalas pesan dari Hinata. Namun, Uchiha Sasuke tidak cukup bodoh untuk menganggap itu pekerjaan Shion. Shion tidak ada di sekitar mereka ketika dia dan Hinata sedang bersama.

Dengan begitu Sasuke mengubah keputusannya, dia akan membalas pesan dari Hinata. Sasuke pun mulai kebingungan apa yang harus dia kirim pada Hinata. Dia bukan sastrawan yang akan dengan mudah menulis kata demi kata, kalau tadi bicara secara langsung, mungkin dia akan mengatakan, 'Apa kau bercanda?', tapi ini melalui pesan singkat. Kelihatannya bila mengatakan kalimat tanya seperti itu tidak sopan. Begitulah yang Sasuke pikirkan.

Hinata tidak sama dengan gadis-gadis yang selalu mengatakan perasaan mereka dengan mudahnya. Setelah lama dia berpikir, akhirnya dia menemukan kalimat yang akan dikatakannya.

'_Kalau kau menyukaiku, kurasa kau tahu pasti siapa orang yang aku suka!'_

Pesan terkirim

Di seberang sana, Hinata masih dalam perjalanan pulang, dia pulang bersama Neji dengan sepeda motor, jadi dia tidak terlalu mempedulikan pesan masuk yang membuat pahanya terasa geli.

#November Rain#

'Iya, tentu aku tahu Sasuke!' Hinata mendengus saat dia membaca pesan dari Sasuke, dia hanya membalas pesan itu dalam hati. Tetapi, pada akhirnya dia tidak menanggapi pesan dari Sasuke. Satu kalimat yang dikirim Sasuke itu sudah cukup membuat Hinata memahami apa yang dimaksud Sasuke.

'Ini sungguh memalukan!' Hinata mulai menarik-narik rambutnya kesal, 'seharusnya aku tidak usah bilang, aku sendiri tahu perasaan Sasuke, tetapi, kenapa aku masih nekad?' dengan kesal Hinata mengacak-acak rambutnya. 'kau bodoh Hyuuga Hinata!' "_Baka_!" tanpa sadar Hinata berteriak, "ops!" Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. "Ada apa Hinata-chan? Siapa yang bodoh?!" Hitomi penasaran apa yang terjadi pada putrinya ketika dia mendengar Hinata berteriak.

"Bukan apa-apa, Kaa-chan!" Hinata berusaha agar suaranya terdengar meyakinkan. "Ya, sudah! Cepatlah! Sebentar lagi akan ada teman Kaa-chan yang datang berkunjung!" ucapan Hitomi sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada Hinata. Hinata benar-benar tidak mau tahu siapa teman ibunya itu, sekarang dia sedang patah hati.

Namun, Hinata mengerti maksud ibunya mengatakan temannya akan datang. Hitomi paling gemar membawa Hinata bila dia ingin berkunjung ke rumah temannya atau akan memperkenalkan anaknya pada temannya yang datang berkunjung, apalagi untuk teman lama yang akan datang nanti. Hinata tidak punya pilihan lain selain bersiap-siap. Tetapi setelah dia siap, dia menyempatkan diri untuk membaca buku, biar saja kalau nanti teman ibunya datang pasti dia akan dipanggil.

"Hinata-chan, ayo keluar!" Hitomi memanggil Hinata untuk diperkenalkan pada temannya yang katanya tadi akan datang. "Iya!" jawab Hinata. Tadinya Hinata sedang membaca buku yang berhubungan dengan jurusannya di universitas. Mendengar suara ibunya, Hinata segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan keluar dari kamarnya. "Ayo ke ruang tamu! Akan Kaa-chan perkenalkan pada teman ibu! Dia punya seorang anak yang pasti kau kenal!" kata Hitomi sambil menarik Hinata berjalan ke runag tamu. 'aku kenal anaknya?! Siapa?!' batin Hinata.

To be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Warning : This story is gaje, sad ending

"Nah, Hinata, perkenalkan ini bibi Kushina!" Hitomi langsung memperkenalkan Hinata pada teman lamanya, yaitu Uzumaki Kushina. "Kau manis sekali! Aku Uzumaki Kushina! Salam kenal, ya!" kata Kushina. 'Uzumaki' batin Hinata, 'jangan-jangan…' tambah Hinata dalam hatinya. Dan kemudian dugaan Hinata dibenarkan dengan teriakan Kushina, "Ah! Keliahatannya kau memang mengenal anakku, ya?!" Kushina dapat melihat ekspresi menduga-duga yang ditunjukkan Hinata. Hinata yang ditanya langsung menghentikan kegiatan tebak-menebaknya dan kemudian tersenyum manis. "Uzumaki Naruto?!" kata Hinata, karena memang seorang Uzumaki yang dikenal Hinata hanya Uzumaki Naruto.

"Benar sekali!" kemudian Kushina tertawa lepas di depan Hinata dan Hitomi. Sesaat setelahnya Kushina berteriak memanggil anaknya, "Naruto!" anak dan ibu sama saja, suaranya sama-sama bikin sakit gendang telinga. Tetapi, Kushina sedikit lebih cerewet dibanding Naruto.

Dan muncullah Naruto dengan wajah kusut sama seperti pakaiannya. "Tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu, Kaa-chan!" Naruto tampak sangat malas sekali, tadinya dia, ayah dan ibunya pergi mengunjungi kakek dan neneknya. Di tempat kakek dan neneknya dia melewati hari yang menyenangkan sekaligus menyebalkan. Bersama kakek, Naruto diajari hal-hal yang mesum, hal yang paling disukainya. Bersama neneknya, Naruto diceramahi ini dan itu, menyebalkan. Kakeknya mesum, neneknya cerewet, tetapi Naruto sangat heran mengapa ayahnya, Minato, tidak mewarisi sifat buruk kakek dan neneknya itu, malah semua keburukan itu diturunkan kepadanya.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto meperhatikan Hinata dengan saksama, dia tidak percaya bahwa teman ibunya yang akan dia kunjungi adalah ibu dari Hinata, temannya di kampus. "Ini benar Hinata?! Wah, kalau tahu begini, aku pasti tidak akan menolak diajak ke sini, sehingga Kaa-chan tidak perlu memaksaku!" Naruto memang tidak mau pergi bersama ibunya, dia sangat lelah sehabis dari rumah kakek dan neneknya. Tetapi, kalau dikunjungi adalah Hinata, Naruto merasa menyesal telah melakukan penolakan ketika dia diajak ibunya tadi. Dan lagi, dari pertama masuk kuliah, Naruto sangat ingin mengunjungi rumah Hinata, tetapi selalu saja tidak ada waktu, belum lagi rumah Hinata yang terbilang jauh dari kampus.

"Tentu saja ini aku! Naruto-kun tadi kenapa tidak masuk?! Shion terlihat aneh tanpa kehadiranmu di kampus!" Naruto adalah kekasih dari teman akrab Hinata dan juga merupakan pria yang disukai oleh Haruno Sakura, gadis yang disukai oleh Sasuke. Sakura cukup berani menyimpan perasaan khusus pada Naruto yang sudah memiliki kekasih, apalagi dia sendiri juga sudah punya kekasih, atau bisa dikatakan Sakura menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang dulu dincintai, tetapi sekarang tidak. Dia ingin memutuskan hubungan, tetapi merasa tidak tega pada kekasihnya yang masih mencintainya. Bairpun dia memutuskan hubungan, dia tidak mungkin bersama orang yang disukainya.

"Benarkah?! Tadi aku pergi ke tempat kakek dan nenekku!" Naruto sangat penasaran perubahan apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya itu ketika dia tidak masuk. "Iya, dia yang biasanya cerewet barubah jadi orang yang sangat pendiam" jawab Hinata. "Sepertinya pembicaraan kalian serius sekali?!" tiba-tiba Hitomi memotong pembicaraan Hinata dan Naruto. "Iya, sebaiknya kita tidak menguping, ya, Hitomi?" kata Kushina seraya menarik tangan Hitomi. "Bukan hal yang serius kok!" balas Hinata. "Kalaupun serius, tidak apa-apa. Kami juga ingin membicarakan hal yang serius. Jadi, sebaiknya kami pergi saja, ya?!" Hitomi sudah mengerti tujuan Kushina menarik tangannya, sejak awal mereka memang ingin membicarakan hal yang serius, menurut mereka. Tetapi, itu hanyalah pembicaraan mengenai para suami dan anak.

"Naruto-kun?!" Hinata ingin memulai pembicaraan baru dengan Naruto setelah dia yakin ibunya dan ibu Naruto sudah tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka lagi. "Ada apa?!" jawab Naruto. "Apakah sangat memalukan bila seorang wanita menyatakan perasaannya pada pria?" Tanya Hinata. "Tentu saja tidak! Itu hal yang wajar! Yang tidak wajar adalah ketika seorang wanita meminta pria untuk menjadi kekasihnya atau suaminya! Itu baru sangat memalukan, malah bisa jadi menjijikkan!" jawab Naruto dengan yakin.

"Begitu, ya!" Hinata merasa lega, bahwa apa yang dilakukannya tadi sore bukan hal yang memalukan. "Apa kau mau menyatakan perasaanmu pada orang yang kau suka?!" Naruto bertanya dengan ekspresi penasaran. Tidak biasanya Hinata menanyakan hal seperti itu. "Ti-tidak! Aku hanya tanya saja! Memangnya tidak boleh?!" kata Hinata. "Bukannya tidak boleh, hanya saja tidak biasanya kau bertanya hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan asmara!" Naruto bukan orang yang suka memaksa orang lain, kalau memang Hinata tidak mau cerita, baginya tidak masalah. Berbeda sekali dengan kekasihnya, yang pasti akan memaksa Hinata bercerita ketika dia menemukan sesuatu yang baru pada Hinata.

"Hinata, dimana adikmu yang sering kau ceritakan padaku itu?!" kali ini Naruto yang bertanya, dia sudah melupakan apa yang mereka bicarakan sejak awal. Baginya tidak terlalu perlu membicarkan tentang kekasihnya pada orang yang merupakan teman dekatnya dan kekasihnya. "Dia sedang pergi bersama ayah mengunjungi kakek kami!" jawab Hinata seadanya. "Kenapa kau tidak ikut?!" Naruto bertanya lagi. "Minggu yang lalu aku sudah ke sana dengan ibuku! Sekarang memang giliran Hanabi!" jawab Hinata. "Oh, begitu!" Naruto dan Hinata bercerita ini dan itu, sama halnya dengan ibu mereka yang juga berada dalam pembicaraan yang serius dan terkadang berubah jadi konyol.

#November Rain#

Pagi ini Hinata berangkat ke kampus dengan perasaan gelisah. Dia takut bertemu dengan Sasuke. Saat berada di kampus pun Hinata berharap Sasuke tidak masuk hari ini, jadi dia tidak perlu khawatir. Namun, pada kenyataannya Sasuke datang walau sedikit terlambat dan malah duduk di sebelah Hinata. Hinata merasa jantungnya akan segera keluar dari dadanya, tangan dan wajahnya basah dikarenakan keringat dingin yang keluar tanpa izin.

Hinata hanya bisa bertahan selama 5 menit. Saat lima menit itu sudah berlalu, rasanya Hinata akan pingsan, tetapi dia berusaha menahannya. Pada akhirnya dia melarikan diri dari Sasuke dan memilih tempat duduk yang berada di dekat Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke tidak terlalu mepedulikan tingkah laku Hinata.

Sejak perkuliahan hari ini dimulai, Sasuke terus menatap Hinata untuk mencari kebenaran mengenai pesan singkat yang dikirim Hinata kemarin sore. Hal itu membuat Hinata semakin tidak bisa menahan debaran jantungnya yang sangat cepat. Hinata selalu berusaha mencari jarak aman dari Sasuke. Hal tersebut justru membuat Sasuke tidak yakin akan perasaan Hinata. Yang dia tahu, dia selalu ingin berada di dekat Sakura karena dia menyukainya. Tetapi, mengapa Hinata menjauh darinya? Bukankah seharusnya Hinata berusaha untuk selalu berada di dekat Sasuke?

Sampai pada perkuliahan berakhir pun, Sasuke terus menatap Hinata dengan tajam. Hinata tidak mengatakan satu katapun pada Sasuke karena dia tidak sanggup, begitu juga dengan Sasuke, hanya saja Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun karena dia memang tipe orang yang berbicara seperlunya saja.

#November Rain#

Hari-hari Hinata berlalu tanpa satu katapun yang bisa dia ucapkan secara langsung pada Sasuke. Sampai sekarang musim dingin telah tiba pun tidak ada satu katapun yang sanggup Hinata ucapkan pada Sasuke, namun Hinata tetap bersikap ramah pada Sasuke lewat pesan singkat dan patut disayangkan tidak sekalipun Sasuke membalas pesan-pesan yang dikirim Hinata.

Melihat keadaan yang seperti itu membuat hati Hinata terasa teriris-iris, sampai libur musim dingin tiba dan berakhir begitu saja tanpa ada satu pesanpun yang Hinata terima dari Sasuke. Bahkan pada saat hari ulang tahun Hinata pada tanggal 27 Desember lalu, Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun pada Hinata. Padahal pada tanggal 23 Juli tahun lalu Hinata adalah orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Sasuke, walau hanya lewat pesan singkat.

To be Continued…

Livylaval: hehehehehe, temannya Hitomi itu Kushina, jadi anaknya Naruto. Yup, karena usaha saya yg pertama adalah membuat summary yang bagus, agar membuat para reader tertarik untuk mampir.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Warning : This story is gaje, sad ending

Mei

Sudah sebulan Hinata dan yang lainnya kuliah sejak memulai tahun ajaran baru Arpil lalu. Tidak ada satupun hal yang menarik selama kuliah, tidak bagi Hinata, tetapi sangat menarik bagi Sakura. Akhirnya Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura, dan tentu saja Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura sudah memiliki kekasih. Jadi, tidak ada yang perlu Sakura jelaskan pada Sasuke. Walaupun pada kenyataannya Sakura sudah tak mencintai kekasihnya lagi.

Sebagai wanita ada sedikit rasa bangga di hatinya, karena seseorang seperti Sasuke menyukainya. Tampan, pintar, keren dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Tetapi, Sakura tidak mungkin memaksa hatinya untuk menyukai Sasuke, dan bahkan kekasihnya saja tidak lagi memiliki hatinya. Seseorang yang memiliki hatinya adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Semenjak, Sakura tahu tentang perasaan Sasuke, Sakura memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan 'My Husband' dan Sakura selalu membicarakan tentang kehidupan rumah tangganya dengan Sasuke pada yang lainnya.

"Hei, Ino-pig, kau sudah membersihkan rumah 'kan? Baju kotornya sudah kau cuci 'kan? Kalau belum, bisa-bisa my husband marah, dan kau berujung pada pemecatan." setelah mengucapkan semua itu Sakura meledakkan semua tawanya.

Dia dan Ino memang selalu mengadakan pertengkaran konyol. Antara siapa yang menjadi istri pertama dan kedua atau siapa majikan dan siapa pembantu dalam rumah tangga mereka dengan Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan kau jidat?! Seharusnya kau yang melakukan semua itu! Iya, 'kan, suamiku?!" kata Ino. Dia juga langsung menggoda Sasuke yang baru saja datang dan memedang tangan kanan Sasuke. Sakura tidak mau kalah, dia juga memegang tangan Sasuke yang satunya lagi. Sementara Hinata yang sudah mengambil posisi yang tepat dalam ruangan kelas mereka ikutan tertawa melihat candaan Sakura dan Ino.

"Apaan sih?!" Sasuke merasa kesal diganggu oleh mereka berdua. Sasuke tidak memperdulikan ocehan Sakura dan Ino, dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai, Sasuke menuju kursi kosong yang ada di sebelah Hinata. Saat duduk, Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, walau hanya sekedar menyapa pun tidak sama sekali.

Hinata sendiri tidak berniat untuk menyapa Sasuke, dia malah sibuk membaca artikel dengan fasilitas browsing yang ada di handphonenya. Artikel yang Hinata baca merupakan artikel yang berisi tentang kesehatan. Sebenarnya belakangan ini Hinata merasa aneh dengan kondidi kesehatannya, dia sering kehilangan keseimbangannya, pandangan yang tiba-tiba buram, mual, nyeri kepala, ingatannya yang semakin menurun, dan terkadang sebagian anggota tubuhnya lumpuh. Bahkan Hinata pernah mengira hari Jum'at adalah hari Sabtu, sehingga dia tidak memikirkan tentang kuliah atau melakukan kegiatan yang seharusnya dia lakukan pada hari Jum'at.

Dari yang Hinata baca, artikel mengenai kanker otak, Hinata menemukan bahwa 80% tanda-tanda adanya sel kanker pada otak sedang dirasakannya. Hinata merasa itu hanya kebetulan saja, dia menganggap semua baik-baik saja. Hinata pernah merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada kepalanya, tetapi dia tidak mempedulikannya. Hinata terus membaca tanpa peduli dengan dosen yang sedang melakukan tanggungjawabnya.

Walaupun begitu, Hinata tetap merasa takut, kalaulah benar apa yang dialaminya merupakan tanda-tanda dari adanya sel kanker pada otaknya, dia tidak tahu harus menunjukkan ekspresi seperti apa, sedih, takut, marah dengan keadaannya. Entahlah, dia tidak tahu. Hianta yang terus diam dengan kesibukannya dengan handphone membuat Sasuke terheran dan terus memperhatikan Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hinata! Ada apa denganmu?! Wajahmu sangat pucat?!" Hinata dikejutkan dengan pertanyaan yang dilemparkan oleh Kurenai. Hinata tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya bisa mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Seriuslah!" kata Kurenai. Hinata menggunakan anggukan sebagai jawaban. Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan rasa penasaran, apa yang dilihat Hinata di handphonenya? Apa dia sedang ada masalah dengan seseorang?

Hinata juga sudah tidak pernah mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Sasuke sejak liburan sebelum tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Pesan terakhir yang dikirm Hinata berbunyi,

_Sasuke aku akan berusaha melupakan perasaanku padamu, walaupun aku sendiri tidak yakin aku bisa melakukannya. Aku juga tidak akan mengganggumu lagi dengan pesan-pesanku yang tidak penting._

Awalnya Sasuke mengira Hinata bercanda mengatakan itu, sehingga selama tidak pesan dari Hinata selama itu pula Sasuke semakin penasaran dengan Hinata. Sasuke terus mencari jawaban pada diri Hinata, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa dia temukan, Hinata terlalu tertutup.

#November Rain#

_"Hinata, hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu. Kau bisa pulang sendiri 'kan?" _ucap Neji dari seberang sana. Ini sudah sore, jadi sudah waktunya Hinata pulang, namun Neji tidak bisa pulang bersamanya, mau tidak mau dia harus pulang dengan kendaraan umum.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok" jawab Hinata dan setelahnya Hinata menutup teleponnya.

Sasuke yang ada di belakang Hinata dapat dengan jelas mendengar Hinata mengatakan kalau dia bisa pulang sendiri, itu artinya hari ini Hinata tidak pulang bersama sepupunya. "Hi-" Sasuke ingin mengantar Hinata pulang walaupun dia tahu rumah Hinata jauh dari kampus dan berlawanan arah dengan rumahnya. Namun, sebelum Sasuke mengucapkan nama Hinata dengan lengkap, "Sasuke!" suara Sakura memotong dengan cepat.

"Ada apa?!" Tanya Sasuke. "Bisakah kau mengantarku?" jawab Sakura. Rumah Sakura jaraknya lumayan dekat dari kampus,bila jalan kaki memang terlalu jauh, tetapi kalau mengendarai sepeda jaraknya terasa dekat.

"Kemana jemputanmu?!" Tanya Sasuke. "Dia tidak bisa jemput!" kata Sakura. Dia yang Sakura maksud adalah kekasihnya yang sering menjemputnya, tetapi hari ini kekasihnya itu tidak bisa menjemputnya karena terlalu sibuk dengan para pasiennya. Kekasih Sakura bekerja di rumah sakit yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumah Sakura. Dan itulah sebabnya kekasihnya selalu menjemput, walaupun setiap harinya datang terlambat dan cukup sering tidak bisa menjemput Sakura.

" Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku ada urusan!" jawab Sasuke. "Tapi, 'kan rumahku dekat! Apa sebentar saja tidak sempat?" Sakura awalnya yakin Sasuke mau mengantarnya pulang, tetapi apa mau dikata jika Sasuke bilang dia tidak bisa.

Tidak mendapat tanggapan apapun dari Sasuke tentang pertanyaan terakhirnya, Sakura mnegerti bahwa Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa mengantarnya."Ya sudah!" Sakura menyerah dan akhirnya dia pergi untuk mencari teman yang bisa mengantarnya pulang. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sakura minta Sasuke mengantarnya, tetapi ini yang pertaman kalinya Sasuke menolak permintaannya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat dan semakin cepat untuk mengejar Hinata. Saat dia sudah melihat punggung Hinata dia memanggilnya, "Hi-" ucapan Sasuke lagi-lagi terpotong, "Hinata-chan?!" sekitar 50 meter di sebelah kanan Hinata, Naruto meneriakan nama Hinata dan berlari menghampiri Hinata.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?!" kata Hinata seraya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto. "Kuantar pulang, ya?!" jawab Naruto.

"Kau tidak mengantar Shion?!" Tanya Hinata lagi. "Dia sedang ngambek, dia sudah pulang dengan kendaraan umum." jawab Naruto.

"Ada apa lagi dengan kalian?" Naruto dan Shion memang sering mengalami masalah dalam hubungan mereka, tetapi masalah yang ada bukan masalah serius, jadi tidak perlu dikhawatirkan. "Sudahlah! Ayo pulang! Wajahmu tampak pucat, sepertinya kau harus banyak istirahat." kata Naruto.

"Tapi, apa tidak merepotkan? Rumahku 'kan jauh." Hinata tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun, namun Naruto tidak mendengar perkataan Hinata dan menarik Hinata ke parkiran.

Naruto dan Hinata tidak memperhatikan Sasuke yang berdiri 5 meter di belakang Hinata. Dengan langkah gontai Sasuke pergi ke parkiran dan segera pulang, padahal tadi dia bilang pada Sakura dia ada urusan. Iya, urusannya adalah mengantar Hinata, karena sudah diantar Naruto, mana mungkin lagi Sasuke mengantar Hinata.

#November Rain#

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Itachi pada Sasuke yang baru saja pulang dengan penampilan yang tidak seperti biasa, wajahnya masam. "Aku tidak apa-apa!" jawab Sasuke.

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Aku mengenalmu bukan hanya satu atau dua tahun. Aku mengenalmu lebih dari siapapun." Biar bagaimanapun Itachi harus bisa membuat adiknya itu bicara, kalau Sasuke tidak mau bicara sekarang, Itachi bisa menunggu.

"Kalau tidak mau cerita sekarang, aku bisa memakluminya. Tapi, kakakmu ini adalah orang yang paling tepat jadi teman curhatmu." ujar Itachi.

"Baiklah. Nanti kalau aku siap, aku akan cerita semua padamu. Sekarang kau jangan menggangguku dulu!" setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke pergi ke kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya tempat tidurnya, memokuskan pandangannya pada langit-langit kamarnya. 'Hinata' batin sasuke menyebut nama Hinata.

Hinata yang disebut namanya oleh Sasuke masih berada dalam perjalanan bersama dengan Naruto. Hinata melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Naruto dan sedikitpun tidak melakukan pergerakan. Naruto mengira Hinata sedang tidur dan memang tampaknya Hinata tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Hinata-chan, kita sudah sampai di rumahmu! Bangunlah!" Naruto mencoba membangunkan Hinata, tetapi Hinata tidak bangun. "Wah, Hinata-chan, kenapa tidur di sepeda motor seperti ini?" Hitomi langsung menghampiri Hinata.

" Bagaimana kalau tadi jatuh? Aduh kau ini! Bangun, Hinata!" kata Hitomi. "Maaf, ya Naruto. Kau jadi repot" Hitomi mencoba untuk mengangkat Hinata dari sepeda motor Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bi. Biar kubantu" Naruto dan hitomi segera membawa Hinata masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Sepertinya dia kelelahan, soalnya tadi wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat" ujar Naruto. "Padahal dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang berat dan belakangan ini dia memang agak sulit dibangunkan" Hitomi menanggapi.

"Mungkin dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat" Naruto mengutarakan pendapatnya. "Bisa jadi. Eh, Naruto kau tunggu di sini, ya. Bibi ambilkan minum dulu." ujar Hitomi pada Naruto. "Tidak usah, Bi. Aku langsung pulang saja. Nanti kalau terlalu lama Kaa-chan bisa marah." Naruto menolak dibuatkan minum oleh Hitomi.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Hati-hati di jalan ya, sampaikan salamku pada ibumu. Dan terimakasih karena kau mau mengantar Hinata" kata Hitomi. "Iya, Bi" jawab Naruto.

Hinata tidur tanpa mempedulikan apapun yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke yang pergi mengarungi dunia mimpi tanpa mempedulikan sang kakak yang mengajaknya untuk makan malam. Besok hari Sabtu, jadi tidak akan ada masalah bila mereka bangun terlambat.

To be Continued…

Livylaval : apa seperti itu sudah lebih enak dibaca?

Aindri961 : ya memang begitulah ceritanya. Biar cepat selesai. Soalnya ini ceritanya memang dibuat khusus untuk bulan ini dan seseorang yang lahir pada bulan November. Tapi, orangnya ga bca.

Sasha : makasih!

Clara-avril : yup, karena saya benar-benar ingin cerita ini selesai pda tanggal 16 November. Saya harap saya sanggup melakukannya. Doakan saya, ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Warning : This story is gaje, sad ending

Juni

"Hinata, kau tidak pulang?" tiba-tiba Sakura muncul dari belakang Hinata yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang ada di halaman fakultas.

"Ah, itu, aku sedang menunggu Neji-nii" jawab Hinata. "Oh, begitu. Ini pertama kalinya kau menunggu di kampus. Biasanya kakakmu itu akan langsung membawamu pulang tanpa mengizinkanmu untuk berbincang-bincang dengan yang lainnya" ujar Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto dari arah yang sama dengan Sakura saat menyapa Hinata tadi. Hinata ingin menanggapi apa yang diucapkan Sakura, bahwa dia tidak mungkin berlama-lama di kampus untuk ngobrol. Tetapi, Hinata tidak sempat mengatakannya karena Naruto. Dia dan Sakura memalingkan pandangannya kepada Naruto.

"Teme, ayo kesana!" kata Naruto pada Sasuke yang juga ada bersama Naruto. "Aku sedang sibuk" jawab Sasuke. "Sebentar saja, Teme!" Naruto langsung menarik tangan Sasuke dan membawanya ke tempat Hinata dan Sakura duduk.

Naruto duduk di sebelah kanan Sakura, Sasuke ingin duduk di sebelah kanan Naruto, tetapi kursi panjang itu tidak cukup untuk Sasuke. "Geser sedikit, Dobe!" kata Sasuke.

"Kau 'kan bisa duduk di sana!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk tempat yang ada di sebelah kiri Hinata. Di situ bahkan masih cukup untuk dua orang lagi. Mau tidak mau Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Hinata.

Jantung Hinata berdebar-debar bagaikan sebuah perang besar sedang terjadi di sana. Hinata tidak mengatakan apapun, padahal tadinya dia dengan senang hati menjawab sapaan Sakura dan pertanyaan Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura dan Naruto bercakap-cakap dengan riangnya. Terkadang Sakura menyisipkan kata-kata yang biasa dia ucapkan saat bercanda dengan teman-temannya ketika Sasuke juga ada di sana, 'Iya 'kan My Husband!' atau 'Oh, begitu ya, Naruto! Nanti My Husband menghajarmu, baru kau tahu rasanya!'

"Hinata-chan, tanya pada Neji kapan dia akan muncul. Kalau masih lama biar aku saja yang mengantarmu pulang" di tengah obrolannya dengan Sakura, Naruto bertanya pada Hinata.

"Katanya sebentar lagi" jawab Hinata. "Memangnya hari ini kau tidak mengantar Shion pulang?" tambah Hinata.

"Biasa! Dia ngambek lagi" jawab Naruto dengan santai. Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Shion yang mudah marah padanya, tapi juga mudah untuk memaafkan Naruto.

"Kalian ini, suka sekali bertengkar! Kalian itu udah besar, harusnya kalian serius dalam menjalin hubungan" kata Sakura menasehati Naruto.

"Jadi, menurutmu seberapa serius kau menjalin hubungan denganku?" tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki tampan ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan. Dia adalah kekasih Sakura, seorang dokter spesialis kanker, Sabaku Gaara.

"Ah, kau sudah datang!" Sakura menyambut sang kekasih dengan hangat, tetapi hatinya tetap pada Naruto. "Tumben, kau menunggu bersama temanmu?" kata Gaara.

"Yah, hanya kebetulan saja! Oh, iya. Perkenalkan, ini Uzumaki Naruto" kata Sakura memperkenalkan Naruto pada Gaara. 'Jadi, ini orangnya' batin Gaara.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto! Salam kenal, ya!" ujar Naruto. "Aku Sabaku Gaara" suasana berubah menjadi sedikit menegangkan karena tatapan Gaara yang begitu tajam pada Naruto. Naruto yang minim kepekaan sama sekali tidak menyadari arti dari tatapan itu.

Sakura langsung bisa merasakan suasana yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dingin 'Ino-pig, aku punya banyak rahasia yang bisa kuceritakan pada kekasihmu' batin Sakura. "Nah, yang ini, Hinata!" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk Hinata yang ada di sebelahnya. Sakura mencoba mencairkan suasana yang terasa membeku tadi, Sasuke, Hinata maupun Sakura dapat merasakannya, kecuali Naruto.

"Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata! Salam kenal, ya!" kata Hinata. Gaara menatap Hinata dengan sangat serius, dia merasa ada yang aneh pada Hinata, hal yang biasa dia temui di wajah pasiennya. Gaara menatap Hinata dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Hal itu membuat sang Uchiha yang sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun menjadi sosok yang sangat menyeramkan dengan tatapan yang menyerupai tatapan sang elang pada mangsanya. Tatapan yang ditujukan pada sang dokter muda nan tampan tersebut.

"Kau tampak tidak sehat, nona Hyuuga" kata Gaara. "Huh? A-aku ba-baik saja!" jawab Hinata

"Hinata, kekasihku ini seorang dokter. Jadi, dia bisa langsung tahu seperti apa orang yang sedang sakit dan yang tidak" Sakura menambahkan. "Benarkah? Wajah Hinata memang sering terlihat pucat. Kau harus konsultasi dengannya, Hinata" Naruto ikut menanggapi

"Ta-tapi aku merasa baik-baik saja!" bantah Hinata. "Sudah, sudah. Kalian kejam sekali, sejak tadi Sasuke di sini, tapi kalian tidak mengajaknya bicara. Gaara-kun, yang di sebelah Hinata itu adalah Sasuke" kata Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke hanya menyebutkan namanya saja. Tidak ada kata lain yang menunjukkan keinginannya untuk lebih akrab dengan Gaara. Sasuke menatap ke dalam mata Gaara dengan sangat tajam, seolah mata Gaara akan segera ditusuk oleh benda berujung tajam yang keluar dari mata Sasuke. 'Cih, dia menatapku seolah aku merebut miliknya' batin Gaara. Gaara malah membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam. Sasuke yang memulai.

Dengan cepat Sakura mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua. Sakura mengira dirinya yang menjadi penyebab suasana beku yang tadinya mulai mencair kembali membeku. Gaara banyak mendengar cerita dari Ino, jadi dia tahu banyak tentang Sasuke dan Naruto, hanya saja belum pernah melihat seperti apa rupa mereka.

Sama halnya dengan Sakura, Gaara dan Sasuke pun demikian. Sasuke mengira dirinya tidak menyukai Gaara karena Gaara adalah kekasih Sakura. Dan Gaara juga mengira Sasuke menatapnya seperti itu karena dirinya adalah kekasih dari gadis yang Sasuke sukai. Maka, untuk itulah Gaara membalas tatapan Sasuke.

Pengalih perhatian yang digunakan oleh Sakura adalah mengajak Gaara pulang. Gaara dan Sakura pulang lebih dulu. Dan tak lama setelah itu, Neji pun membawa Hinata pulang. Kemudian tinggallah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Teme, sepertinya pacarnya Sakura tidak menyukai kita berdua" kata Naruto. "Bukan sepertinya, tapi dia memang tidak suka" balas Sasuke. "Tapi, kira-kira kenapa, ya Teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Bodoh" ujar Sasuke pelan, kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih penasaran mengapa kekasih Sakura tidak menyukai dia dan Sasuke. Naruto dengan serius memikirkan alasan yang memungkinkan bagi Gaara, sampai-sampai Naruto tidak sadar Sasuke sudah pergi.

"Menurutku, mungkin karena kita terlalu tampan. Bagaimana pendapatmu Sasuke?" kata Naruto. Sesaat kemudian Naruto melihat ke sebelah kirinya, karena Sasuke tidak merespon ucapannya. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto melihat yang duduk di sebelahnya bukan lagi Sasuke melainkan seniornya.

"Hai, se-senpai!" kata Naruto dengan gugup, takut karena seniornya itu ternyata memiliki wajah yang menyeramkan. Biasa Hinata menyebut orang seperti itu 'Beruang Kutub' saat masih kecil terlihat imut dan ketika sudah besar terlihat sangat menakutkan.

#November Rain#

"Tadaima!" kata Sasuke. "Eh, Sasuke sudah pulang!" ujar Itachi menyambut sang adik tercinta. "Kak, aku ingin curhat"

Semenjak ibu Sasuke meninggal, Itachi lah yang menjadi teman yang paling tepat untuk diajak curhat. Kakaknya itu sudah seperti ayah, ibu, kakak sekaligus sahabat bagi Sasuke. Kalau dengan ayahnya, rasa segan Sasuke lebih besar daripada kinginannya untuk mencurahkan kegundahan hatinya.

Itachi tidak menjawab ucapan Sasuke, namun dia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengar keluhan Sasuke. Sasuke siap memulainya. "Begini, aku menyukai gadis yang sudah memiliki kekasih dan gadis itu malah menyukai pria yang sudah memiliki kekasih pula. Maksudku bukan kekasihnya itu yang dia sukai, tapi kekasih orang lain.

Sebenarnya ada seseorang yang menyukaiku, tetapi aku tidak suka dia. Dia terlalu tertutup, pendiam dan juga mudah gugup, tidak ada satupun sifatnya yang sesuai dengan kriteria orang yang kusuka. Dia berteman baik dengan orang yang disukai oleh gadis yang kusukai itu…"

Masih banyak yang harus Sasuke katakan, namun sang kakak sudah memotong perkatannya. "Sebutkan saja nama mereka. Terlalu sulit bila dijelaskan dengan kata-kata seperti itu."

"Baiklah. Aku menyukai Sakura, kekasih Gaara. Sakura menyukai Naruto, kekasih Shion. Orang yang menyukaiku adalah Hinata, tapi aku tidak suka dia karena seperti yang kubilang tadi. Hinata berteman baik dengan Shion, bahkan juga dengan Naruto dan Sakura. Tadi, Sakura memperkenalkan kekasihnya pada kami.

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan tak suka, bukan hanya aku tapi Naruto juga. Aku juga tidak suka padanya karena… kau sudah tahu. Dia memperhatikan Hinata dari atas hingga kaki dan mengatakan kalau Hinata sedang tidak sehat, katanya dia tahu karena dia adalah seorang dokter. Sebenarnya aku tidak… kurasa aku tidak mengerti mengapa Sakura masih bertahan dengan hubungannya." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Aku ingin tahu lebih jauh tentang Hinata. kau bisa ceritakan 'kan?" ujar itachi. "Bisa!" kemudian Sasuke menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan memulai ceritanya.

"Nama panjang gadis itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata, dia memiliki kakak sepupu yang merupakan senior kami, Hyuuga Neji. Dia sangat mudah tersenyum dan tertawa walaupun dia jarang berbicara. Dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku lewat pesan singkat. Sebenarnya waktu itu dia ingin mengatakannya secara langsung, tetapi dia bilang dia tidak bisa. Dan akhirnya mengungkapkannya lewat pesan.

Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengannya, dia terlihat seperti menghindariku, aku duduk di sebelahnya, dia melarikan diri. Padahal aku yakin, tidak ada orang yang berusaha untuk jauh dari orang yang dia suka.

Dia selalu mengirim pesan padaku, walaupun aku tidak pernah balas. Hanya hal-hal penting saja yang akan aku balas. Sebelum libur musim dingin lalu, dia memintaku mengantarnya pulang, dan jelas saja aku tidak mau, rumahnya jauh. Tapi, akhirnya dia bilang dia hanya bercanda.

Mungkin dia adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka merepotkan orang lain, karena dia selalu mengerjakan segala sesuatunya sendiri selama dia masih sanggup melakukannya. Dan kemarin Naruto menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya dan dia menolak dengan alasan dia tidak ingin merepotkan, namun Naruto memaksanya. Terakhir, senyumnya sangat manis." Kata Sasuke.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sakura? Kau punya waktu untuk cerita 'kan?" tanya Itachi. "Kau belum menanggapi penjelasanku yang sebelumnya" kata Sasuke menolak meneruskan karena belum mendapat tanggapan dari kakaknya.

"Aku akan menanggapinya nanti. Sekarang kau bicara saja dulu dan aku akan mendengarkan. Aku tidak akan lupa pada apa yang kau katakan." Kata Itachi meyakinkan.

"Haruno Sakura, ibunya sudah meninggal sama seperti kita, dia memiliki dua adik. Ayahnya tidak tinggal bersamanya. Dia dan kedua adiknya tinggal bersama bibinya yang sampai sekarang belum menikah. Rumahnya tidak jauh dari kampus dan karna itu aku sering mengantarnya pulang.

Dia sudah memiliki kekasih yang bernama, Sabaku Gaara. Dia seorang dokter, tapi aku tidak tahu dia dokter apa. Dia orang yang cerewet dan berani bersuara walaupun apa yang disuarakannya terkadang hanya untuk lucu-lucuan saja. Dia memberi sebutan baru untuku, yaitu 'My Husband' tapi, kau tahu dia tidak menyukaiku.

Dia mudah marah, tetapi tidak terlalu lama, tampak kuat diluar dan lemah di dalam dan mudah menangis. Tidak seperti Hinata, aku belum pernah melihatnya marah atau menangis. Sakura dengan mudahnya akan menceritakan semua permasalahan hidupnya pada teman dekatnya. Tidak seperti Hinata. Kau tahu, kau tidak akan menemui siapapun di fakultas itu yang tahu tentang perasaannya padaku, kecuali aku dan dia. Entahlah bila dia cerita pada temannya yang tidak satu kampus dengan kami.

Hinata itu sama sepertiku, dia orang yang tertutup. Hanya saja aku merasa lebih lemah darinya, walaupun aku tidak katakan pada siapapun aku menyukai Sakura, tetapi teman-temanku yang lain bisa mengetahuinya. Aku tidak pandai menyembunyikan perasaanku dan Hinata dia begitu pandai menyembunyikan persaannya, sehingga tidak ada satupun yang tahu tentangnya. Aku sendiri masih tidak yakin dia menyukaiku." Sasuke akhirnya berhenti bicara.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apa kau marah bila dia dekat dengan Sakura?" tanya Itachi lagi

"Tidak. Karna aku tahu dia tidak menyukai Sakura." Jawab Sasuke yakin. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak suka pada Gaara? Bukankah Sakura tidak menyukainya? Apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya Itachi.

"Kau terus bertanya, tapi tidak memberikan satupun solusi." Jawab Sasuke. "Kau akan menemukannya jika kau menjawab pertanyaanku" kata Itachi.

"Baiklah! Karna dia kekasih Sakura walaupun Sakura tidak menyukainya, tetapi Sakura tidak pernah tega untuk memutuskannya. Dan lagi Sakura pernah mencintai orang itu" jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau Hinata menjalin hubungan spesial dengan Gaara dan yah mereka terlihat begitu mesra di depanmu?" Itachi mulai memancing Sasuke.

"…itu, itu tidak mungkin. Mereka bahkan baru kenalan" jawab Sasuke. "Perumpamaan saja, Sasuke. Maksudku bagaimana bila Hinata memiliki kekasih dan dia membawa kekasihnya itu untuk diperkenalkan padamu dan teman-temanmu seperti yang dilakukan Sakura?" jelas Itachi.

"Bagus kalau begitu …itu artinya dia berhasil melakukan apa yang katanya ingin dia lakukan." Kali in keyakinan Sasuke hilang entah kemana. Jawabannya terdengar tidak meyakinkan di telinga Itachi.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin dia lakukan?" tanya Itachi. "Dia bilang, dia akan berusaha melupakan perasaannya padaku dan setelah itu dia tidak pernah mengirim pesan lagi padaku. Itu sebelum musim semi tiba" jawab Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kalau kau menyukai sesuatu pasti kau menginginkanya. Tapi, kalau membutuhkan sesuatu belum tentu kau menginginkannya. Tapi, apapun yang terjadi kau tidak boleh kehilangan apa yang kau butuhkan. Karena itu akan membuat hidupmu terganggu.

Rasa suka dan cinta itu berbeda. Kalau kau menyukai seseorang kau harus tahu apa alasanmu menyukainya. Tetapi, kalau kau mencintai seseorang, kau tidak akan punya alasan untuk itu. Kau pasti menyukai seseorang yang masuk dalam kriteria orang yang kau suka, tapi belum tentu kau mencintai orang itu. Namun, jika kau mencintai seseorang, kau pasti akan menyukainya, walaupun dia jauh dari kriteria orang yang kau suka." Jelas Itachi.

"Lalu, dimana solusi yang harusnya kau berikan padaku?" tanya Sasuke. "Kau pikirkan saja apa yang harus kau lakukan. Dan satu lagi, dalam masalah ini kau harus lebih mengikuti kata hatimu daripada otakmu. Kau harus hati-hati, karna cinta itu biasanya sulit untuk disadari. Terakhir, kau membutuhkan orang yang kau cintai" Tambah Itachi, lalu dia menuju dapur untuk memasak makanan untuk dia dan adiknya. Karena, semenjak ibu mereka meninggal Itachi lah yang memasak, mereka tidak suka masakan yang dibuat oleh pembantu.

'Apa maksudnya?'

#November Rain#

Sementara itu, setelah Sakura dan Gaara meninggalkan kawasan kampus, Gaara tidak langsung mengantar Sakura pulang, dia mengajak Sakura ke taman kota yang tidak jauh dari rumah sakit tempat Gaara bekerja. Ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan oleh Gaara. Dan sekarang di sinilah mereka, duduk di bawah pohon momiji yang ada di taman tersebut.

"Sakura, aku ingin hubungan kita cukup sampai di sini saja. Sejujurnya aku masih merasa cocok denganmu, tetapi aku tahu kau merasa tidak cocok lagi denganku." Kata Gaara.

"Aku mengerti" ujar Sakura. Setelahnya mereka berdua terdiam, tidak ada hal yang ingin mereka bicarakan lagi. Sakura sudah tahu cepat atau lambat Gaara akan melepaskannya dan ini pasti karena Ino menceritakan semuanya pada Gaara. Sakura memang merasa nyaman curhat pada Ino, dan apa yang terjadi hari ini bukanlah hal yang menyakitkan Sakura. Dia merasa pantas diputuskan oleh Gaara, karena memang itulah yang dia inginkan.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang, ya! Kau tidak perlu mengantarku." Sakura segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan pergi meninggalkan Gaara duduk seorang diri di taman yang banyak pengunjungnya, tapi tidak satupun yang dia kenal.

Kalau saja Sakura melihat Gaara yang baru saja dia tinggalkan, Sakura akan menemukan airmata mengalir di pipi mantan kekasihnya itu. Gaara tidak pernah menyangka kalau hubungan mereka akan berakhir. Dia yakin Sakura akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya, karna dia memang sangat mencintai Sakura. Tetapi, tidak apa-apa, mungkin setelah ini dia akan menemukan gadis yang bisa dia cintai, walau belum tentu mencintainya.

To be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Warning : This story is gaje, sad ending

"Hinata, kau mau kemana?" tanya Hitomi pada Hinata yang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kampus. Hitomi mengira anaknya itu akan kerja kelompo atau jalan-jalan dengan temannya. Tapi, sebagai ibu dia harus tahu kemana anaknya akan pergi pada hari libur seperti ini.

"Tentu saja ke kampus!" jawab Hinata. "Kau mau apa pergi ke kampus di hari Sabtu?" Hitomi masih saja mengira bahwa Hinata mungkin akan berkumpul dengan temannya di kampus.

"Huh? Ini hari Sabtu?" tanya Hinata sedikit terkejut. "Iya" jawab Hitomi. "hehehe, aku kira ini hari Jum'at. Tapi, bisa jadi Kaa-chan ini yang sudah pikun" kata Hinata sambil memeriksa kalender.

"Kurasa, kau perlu memeriksakan otakmu itu ke dokter. Sudah besar bisa-bisanya lupa dengan hari." Kata Hanabi yang baru saja selesai mandi.

"Wah, ide bagus itu, Hanabi-chan!" Hitomi setuju dengan saran Hanabi. "Aku hanya bercanda Kaa-chan. Habisnya Hinata-nee tampak seperti nenen-nenek yang sudah pikun, tapi malah mengatakan Kaa-chan yang pikun."

"Tidak. Hinata memang harus dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa" Hiashi malah ikut-ikutan menyetujui perkataan Hanabi yang awalnya bertujuan untuk mengejek kakaknya. Hiashi takut ada kelainan pada putri sulungnya, karena ini bukan pertama kalinya Hinata lupa pada hal-hal kecil. Sudah sangat sering semenjak dua bulan yang lalu.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan? Aku tidak perlu diperiksa." Bantah Hinata. "Kau harus! Pemeriksaan tidak hanya akan dilakukan padamu. Biar adil, ayah, ibu dan adikmu juga akan diperiksa." Kata Hiashi memaksa.

"Baiklah! Tapi, aku yakin kita semua tidak memiliki masalah pada kesehatan kita" balas Hinata dengan penuh keyakinan. Yakin bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa.

#November Rain#

"Setelah dilakukan pemeriksaan lanjut …Hyuuga Hinata dinyatakan …menderita kanker otak" ucap Gaara pada ketiga orang yang ada di depannya, Hiashi, Hitomi dan Hinata. Gaara sangat sedih, tapi dia tidak tahu kenapa dia harus sedih. Biasanya bila dia melihat wajah pasiennya, dia hanya akan menatap mereka degan tatapan kasihan. Tetapi, mengapa dia ikutan sedih? Seharusnya dia cukup kasihan saja pada Hinata.

Pada awal pemeriksaan, Hiashi, Hitomi dan Hanabi dinyatakan dalam keadaan sehat. Namun, dokter menemukan ada yang tidak beres pada Hinata, sehingga haru melakukan pemeriksaan ke tahap yang lebih mendalam.

"…" hanya diam yang bisa ketiga Hyuuga itu lakukan di hadapan Gaara. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, sampai akhirnya kepala keluarga buka suara. Hinata tertunduk menyesali segala kebodohan yang dia buat. Dia tahu kanker itu seperti apa, dia merasakan gejalanya, tapi baru sekarang dia datang ke rumah sakit.

"Tapi, bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi?" tanya Hiashi. "Sel dalam tubuh manusia sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah menjadi sel ganas, mereka akan tumbuh tidak terkendali atau bisa dikatakan mereka melakukan pembelahan yang berlebihan. Sesuatu yang berlebihan itu selalu berakibat buruk, mereka yang semakin banyak akan menyerang jaringan yang ada didekatnya dan akan terus membelah diri di dalamnya. Dalam hal ini sel ganas tersebut tumbuh di otak Hinata dan pada akhirnya merusak otak.

Kanker bisa disebabkan oleh berbagai macam hal, seperti makanan, pola hidup yang tidak sehat, rokok, radiasi dan bahkan sinar ultraviolet matahari juga bisa menjadi penyebabnya. Kondisi kejiwaan juga bisa menjadi faktor penyebab." Jelas Gaara.

"Jadi, bagaimana cara untuk menyembuhkanya?" tanya Hitomi. "Tidak mungkin sembuh, bila saja kalian lebih cepat membawanya ke rumah sakit, dia pasti bisa ditolong. Tapi ini sudah sangat terlambat" kata Gaara sambil melirik Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa tertunduk mendengar pembicaraan orangtuanya dan dokter yang sudah dia kenal sebelumnya.

"…" Hiashi tak mengatakan apapun. "Kau bercanda?!" Hitomi bicara dengan sedikit amarah. Dia tahu kanker itu mematikan, tapi tidak salah bila sebagai seorang ibu dia berharap putrinya bisa disembuhkan

"Kalian tahu sendiri seperti apa penderita kanker" kata Gaara. Hinata masih tertunduk, airmata menetes ke atas pahanya yang dibalut oleh celana jeans ketat. Tidak ada yang bisa Hinata katakan, dia tahu ini semua kesalahannya. Sudah lama dia menyadari ketidakberesan dalam dirinya. Tapi, dia merasa tidak mungkin penyakit separah itu menghampirinya.

Hiashi mulai mengikuti jejak sang anak, begitu juga dengan Hitomi, karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa mereka katakan, sekalipun berbicara panjang lebar tidak akan ada yang berubah. Hiashi dan Hitomi saling menenangkan. Mereka juga mencoba menghibur Hinata, hanya saja Hinata masih menyembunyikan wajahnya, dia tidak mau mengangkat wajahnya meskipun Hitomi memegang wajahnya dan berusaha membawa wajah Hinata untuk berhadapan dengan wajahnya.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Hinata. Apa kalian bisa meninggalkan kami?" Gaara menginterupsi kegiatan Hitomi dan Hiashi yang masih berusaha menghibur putri sulung mereka itu. Mereka meninggalkan ruangan Gaara.

"Kau benar-benar gila Hyuuga! Aku tahu kau pasti sudah menyadari kelainan pada dirimu! Seharusnya kau segera memeriksakan diri! Apa kau menganggap kau tidak mungkin mengidap penyakit mengerikan? Kau terlalu percaya diri! Berapa jam kau tidur dalam sehari?!" Gaara tidak kuasa menahan amarahnya.

Gaara benar-benar tidak terima dengan kebodohan Hinta yang terlihat sepele terhadap kesehatannya. Gaara ingin marah pada siapapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Pada waktu Gaara berkenalan dengan Hinata seminggu yang lalu, Gaara dengan jelas menyatakan bahwa Hinata tampak tidak sehat. Gaara pikir perkataannya sebagai seorang dokter pasti membuat Hinata memeriksakan dirinya ke rumah sakit. Namun, perkiraannya salah, Hinata tidak melakukan pemerikasaan.

"Kau tidak menjawab. Itu artinya kau sudah mengerti kesalahanmu" tambah Gaara. "Ma… ma… ma-maaf" kata Hinata, masih dalam keadaan memprihatinkan.

Gaara jadi merasa kasihan melihat keadaan Hinata. Tidak. Itu bukan rasa kasihan, hati Gaara bagai diiris melihat Hinata yang berusaha menahan airmatanya. "Seharusnya kau minta maaf pada dirimu sendiri" jadi Gaara bicara dengan sangat lembut. "Sejak kapan kau merasakan keanehan pada dirimu?" tanya Gaara dengan lembut.

"Sejak aku masuk kuliah, bulan April tahun lalu" jawab Hinata. "Pola hidupmu tidak sehat. Aku yakin waktu tidurmu yang tidak beres. Kenapa?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"A-ku ti-tidak bisa tidur!" jawab Hinata singkat. "Kalau masih mau menangis, menangis saja. Tidak usah ditahan. Emosi yang ditahan akan mempengaruhi kesehatanmu. Dan lagi hatimu akan terasa sakit kalau kau menahannya." Perlahan Gaara mendekati Hinata yang masih tertunduk. Gaara tahu memarahi Hinata tidak akan pernah membuat keadaan berubah.

Ini pertama kalinya Hinata menangis di depan orang yang bukan keluarganya, dia merasa malu. Gaara sudah berada di sampingnya dan mencoba mengangkat wajah Hinata. tetapi, Hinata menolak untuk menunjukkan wajah sedihnya pada Gaara dan terus menahan suara tangisnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ditahan! Apa kau mau semakin cepat mati?!" Gaara kembali berteriak seperti awal tadi dan mengangkat paksa wajah Hinata agar dapat melihatnya. Akhirnya Hinata kalah oleh Gaara.

"Keluarkan semua. Kau hanya akan menimbun penyakit bila menahannya" suara Gaara kembali lembut.

Dengan sadar Hinata langsung menarik Gaara, melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Gaara dan menyembunyikan wajah menyedihkannya pada perut Gaara. Setelah itu Hinata berteriak mengeluarkan semua beban, mengeluarkan segala sesuatu yang selama ini dia tahan dalam hatinya. Bukan hanya tentang penyakitnya, tetapi tentang perasaannya pada Sasuke, tentang ayahnya yang selalu menganggap adiknya lebih baik darinya. Teriakan Hinata tidak terdengar karena mulutnya menempel pada perut Gaara.

Gaara tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, dia tidak menyangka Hinata akan melakukan hal yang gila seperti saat ini. Akhirnya dia hanya diam saja, membiarkan Hinata memeluknya semakin erat dan erat. Membiarkan bajunya basah oleh airmata Hinata.

Ingatan Hinata memutar kembali kenangan musim semi 2 tahun lalu. Hinata mengingat senyum itu, sangat hangat, penuh keceriaan. Orang yang sangat Hinata sayangi, sahabatnya. Musim semi dua tahun lalu menjadi saksi bagaimana sahabatnya begitu tegar menghadapi masalah yang sekarang juga dia hadapi. Senyum terus menghiasi wajah itu, walaupun tentu dia tidak mungkin tidak merasa sakit pada bagian hatinya yang terdalam.

Perlahan, tapi pasti Hinata berhenti menangis. Ini belumlah berakhir, dia masih memiliki banyak waktu. Hinata akan terus menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa, dia akan melangkah maju walaupun hanya sedikit jarak yang bisa dia tempuh.

Hinata melepaskan Gaara dari pelukannya dan melemparkannya senyumnya pada Gaara. Senyum yang waktu itu berhasil membuat Gaara terpana, walaupun waktu itu senyum Hinata beriringan dengan wajah pucatnya. Gaara suka senyum itu, tapi 'Kenapa dia tersenyum di saat seperti ini?' batin Gaara tercengang melihat senyum Hinata.

"Dokter, apa masih ada yang ingin anda bicarakan dengan saya?" tanya Hinata dengan ekspresi yang lebih baik.

Gaara kehilangan suaranya untuk menjawab pertnyaan Hinta. Dengan ekspresi bodoh, Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Jujur saja Gaara tidak menduga bahwa perubahan Hinata bisa menjadi sangat cepat.

Hinata meninggalkan Gaara di ruangannya tanpa ada beban yang ada di dalam hatinya. Hari ini biarlah dia terlihat kuat, kerena sesungguhnya dia sendiri tidak yakin kalau dia bisa terus seperti. Hinata tahu bahwa ada saatnya dia akan bersedih memikirkan keadaannya, ada saatnya sakit yang dia rasakan begitu besar, hingga senyum itu terkalahkan. Ada saatnya.

"Kenapa dengan wajah kalian? Sepertinya sangat sedih, ya?" tanya Hinapa pada kedua orangtuanya yang sedari tadi menunggu di luar ruangan tersebut. Hiashi dan Hitomi hanya bisa menggumamkan nama anak mereka saat melihat Hinata keluar dengan ekspresi tanpa beban dan bertanya pada mereka mengapa kedua orangtuanya itu bersedih. Padahal seharusnya Hinata tahu apa jawabannya.

#November Rain#

Awal dari minggu keempat bulan Juni tahun ini sangat menegangkan bagi Hinata. Apa yang akan dintunjukkannya pada teman-temannya di kampus? Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa dia sedang sekarat atau tidak kuliah, menghilang, itu akan membuat mereka semakin penasaran.

Dengan langkah ragu Hinata masuk ke kelasnya. Tidak ada yang berbeda dengan kelasnya, semua tampak ceria, terutama Naruto. 'Aku juga harus seperti biasa, tidak boleh terlihat aneh dan malah membuat mereka curiga' batin Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, selamat pagi!" sapa Naruto, lalu dia memeluk Hinata dengan gemas. "Aku rindu sekali padamu! Tidak bertemu dua hari membuatku gelisah" Naruto mencubit pipi Hinata.

_"Don't pinch my cheek, _Naruto_-kun"_ kata Hinata yang marah pada Naruto, tetapi suaranya tidak terdengar seperti orang marah, lembut. Tentu saja tidak membuat Naruto takut. "Kau bilang apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku sedang marah Naruto-kun" kata Hinata. masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

Shion mulai gerah melihat Hinata yang menurutnya tidak bisa marah. Dengan kekuatan penuh Shion menyubit pipi sang kekasih. "Hinata, kalau kau tidak bisa marah, cubit saja dia dengan sekuat tenaga seperti ini" ujarnya.

Naruto yang menerima cubitan pedas tersebut hanya bisa meringis minta ampun pada kekasihnya itu. "Hinata, aku tidak bisa menikah dengan gadis seperti ini. Di masa depan kau saja yang menikah denganku, ya!" kata Naruto, masih belum jera rupanya.

Tidakkah Naruto merasa dirinya akan lenyap selamanya? Lenyap ditelan oleh tatapan seseorang yang duduk di sudut ruangan.. Tatapan yang mungkin akan mengirimnya ke dimensi lain, tidak bertemu lagi dengan orangtuanya, kekasihnya dan juga teman-temannya. Jawabannya sangat mudah, Naruto minim kepekaaan.

#November Rain#

"Apa seseorang melempar tomat busuk ke wajahmu, Sasuke?" ujara Itahci saat mendapati Sasuke pulang dengan wajah penuh amarah, bahkan tidak ada salam yang biasa dia ucapka saat memasuki rumahnya.

Sasuke tidak menggubris pertanyaan Itachi, dia langsung menuju kamanya, masuk, dan membanting tubuh di rangjangnya setelah dia membanting tasnya ke sembarang tempat.

"Kurang ajar kau, Naruto!" teriak Sasuke. "Dokter Mesum! Kau menjijikkan!" Sasuke tak henti-hentinya memaki Naruto, Gaara dan beberapa laki-laki lain yang suka menggoda Hinata. dia tidak mengerti apa yang dia lakukan, dia kehilangan akal sehatnya.

'Kurasa apa yang kemarin dikatakannya tidak mungkin sedang terjadi' batin Itachi yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Itachi bisa mendengar suara-suara yang tidak terlalu keras dari kamar Sasuke. Suara yang mengiringi makian Sasuke, itu bantal yang dilempar Sasuke ke sembarang tempat. Hal itu membuat tidak ada apa-apa yang tersisa di tempat tidurnya, kecuali tubuhnya.

Di tengah makian Sasuke mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa dia lempar. Namun, semua sudah menjadi korban keganasannya. Tinggal tubuhnya saja yang belum dilempar.

#November Rain#

Hinata melewati harinya seperti biasa, seperti tidak ada hal yang terjadi padanya. Orangtuanya meminta agar dia tidak usah kuliah lagi dan tinggal di rumah sakit. Namun, Hinata mengatakan bahwa kalau memang dia tidak mungkin sembuh, dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktunya. Tidak lama lagi libur musim panas tiba, kurang dari satu bulan lagi. Setelah libur musim panas, Hinata tidak akan masuk kuliah lagi, dia ingin mengunjungi tempat-tempat baru walau nantinya akan sangat banyak masalah yang dia temui.

Hari-hari di kampus Hinata lewati dengan perasaan gembira, dia ingat dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh temannya sewaktu berada pada tingkatan SMA. Teman yang lebih dulu pergi meninggalkannya karena penyakit kanker, sama sepertinya. Hanya saja temannya itu mengidap penyakit kanker kelenjar getah bening. Sosok teman yang selalu tersenyum walau memiliki masalah.

Hinata ingin seperti Yahiko. Yahiko selalu tersenyum walau usaha yang dilakukan untuk sembuh waktu itu terus gagal. Tersenyum sampai akhirnya dia menutup usia. "Hadapi semua masalah dengan semangat dan senyuman" Hinata tidak akan pernah melupakan kalimat itu. Dia akan terus menyimpannya dalam hati.

Sejak pulang dari rumah sakit, Hinata semakin akrab dengan Gaara. Kedekatannya dengan Gaara hanya sebatas pasien dan dokter, menurut Hinata. Tetapi, tidak menurut Gaara, Sasuke dan yang lainnya. Gaara berharap lebih dari itu, dia sendiri merasa boboh karena jatuh cinta pada orang yang hidupnya tidak mungkin bisa Gaaara pertahankan.

Sedangkan teman Hinata yang lain menganggap Hinata memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Gaara. Mereka tidak tahu kalau Hinata hanyalah pasien yang perlu mendapat pengawasan dari seorang dokter.

Sebenarnya pada saat pertama kali berkenalan dengan Hinata, Gaara menyukai senyum Hinata. Menurutnya senyum Hinata sangat manis, tidak akan bosan bila terus dipandangi. Dan pada saat itulah Gaara semakin yakin dengan keputusannya mengakhiri hubungan dengan Sakura. Karena itulah Gaara sangat marah waktu tahu Hinata adalah salah satu orang yang melamar menjadi pasiennya. Dia membentak Hinata atas kebodohan Hinata yang tidak mengambil tindakan walau merasa tidak beres.

Biarpun seperti itu Gaara tetap peduli pada Hinata, dia datang menjemput Hinata, tidak pernah terlambat seperti saat dia menjemput Sakura. Gaara memasuki gedung fakultas untuk menjemput Hinata, tidak seperti saat Gaara menjemput Sakura di halaman fakultas.

Sakura senang karena Gaara bisa melupakannya dengan cepat, Naruto dan yang lainnya juga senang walaupun belakangan semua orang tahu bahwa Gaara adalah mantan kekasih Sakura dan mencurigai Hinata sebagai perusak hubungan orang. Neji sebagai kakak sepupu Hinata pun merasa tenang karena Hinata akrab dengan orang yang mampu menjaga Hinata. Hanya satu orang yang tidak senang dan memberi hadiah pada Gaara setiap harinya, hadiah berupa tatapan tidak suka.

Hinata gembira, namun Sasuke sangat akrab dengan kemarahan. Sesekali Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sedih. Dia ingin terus melihat Sasuke, tetapi keadaannya membuat Hinata sadar dia tidak akan bisa selamanya memandang Sasuke. Hinata ingin hari-hari yang tersisa dilewati dengan Sasuke. Tapi keadaan tidak mengizinkannya.

To be Continued…

Maaf ya baru balas review kalian, kemarin ga sempat.

Aindri961 : Amin. Makasih, ya.

Axx-29 : Sasuke itu ga nyadar atas perasaannya sendiri. Makanya Itachi nyuruh dia mikir sendiri.

Aeni hibiki : makasih. Iya, tentu aja sedih. Mungkin begitu special, sampai saya nulis ini fic dari awal November sampai nanti berakhir tepat di hari ulang tahun si dia.

Cumi chan : iya, iya, saya selalu update kilat.

Sh always : Kalo chapter berapanya saya ga tau, karena bisa saja 2 chapter bisa jadi satu. Yang pasti saya akan berusaha ini berakhir pada tanggal 16 November. Bisa jadi saya mengemasnya ke dalam 11 chapter.

iya, soalnya main chara nya Sasuke dan Hinata. jadi, Sasuke juga harus disorotin.

Nafita137 : iya, iya, ini udah dicepetin.

Livylaval : Gaara udah dekat tu sama Hinata, hati Sasuke masih panas. Tapi, dia masih aja gam au ngakuin perasaannya. Karena tentu aja dalam kehidupan nyata pun aku yakin pasti rasanya malu banget bilang cinta sama orang yang dulu pernah bilang cinta sama kita, tapi kita tolak. Apalagi si dia terlihat sangat akrab dengan orang lain dan malah digosipkan menjalin hubungan spesial dengan orang itu.

"Hadapi semua masalah dengan semangat dan senyuman" dan kalimat ini, bukan author yang buat, itu dari teman author yang udah lebih dulu nemuin Tuhan. Dia pergi karna kanker kelenjar getah bening, tepatnya pada tanggal 17 Juli 2013. Teman author yang selalu ceria dan bahkan tetap ceria waktu author jenguk dia di rumah sakit.

Heber jangan nakal kau di sana ya! Kalau jumpa sama nenekku, aku kirim salam.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Warning : This story is gaje, sad ending

.

.

Juli

"Shion-chan, Hinata-chan!" kata Naruto yang baru saja memasuki kelas. Naruto berdiri di depan Shion dan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, sepertinya kau sangat bahagia?" ujar Shion. "Tentu saja aku bahagia! Kalian tahu, kemarin aku jalan-jalan dengan Teme. Ternyata dia adalah anggota band yang cukup terkenal di Konoha, dia memainkan _keyboard_. Tapi, ketika dia nyanyi, suaranya pas-pasan. Aku juga berkunjung ke rumahnya, dan baru tahu ternyata dia pernah menang olimpiade biologi." Kata Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

'aku sudah tahu kalau yang itu' batin Hinata. "Benarkah, Naruto-kun? Kenapa tidak mengajakku kemarin?" tanya Shion.

"Bukannya aku sudah meneleponmu kemarin, tapi kau tidak angkat?" kata Naruto. "Saat itu aku masih tidur. Hehehehe" jawab Shion sambil nyengir.

"Kau selalu seperti itu kalau hari libur!" ujar Naruto kesal. "Sudah, sudah, tidak usah dilanjutkan lagi, sebentar lagi Kakashi-sensei datang" Hinata mengingatkan.

"Dia pasti akan datang terlambat" ujar Shion. "Eh, Iya. Minggu ini adalah minggu terakhir kita kuliah dan besok adalah hari ulang tahun, Teme!" kata Naruto.

"Oh, iya. Aku mau bilang pada kalian, selama libur musim panas nanti aku akan pergi berlibur ke berbagai tempat bersama Ayah, Ibu, Hanabi dan juga Gaara." Hinata mulai bercerita, karena tadi Shion meyakinkan Hinata kalau Kakashi-sensei akan datang terlambat, dan benar saja dia tidak muncul-muncul.

"Menyenangkan sekali! Aku ingin ikut!" kata Shion. Namun, Shion tidak mungkin ikut, karena dia harus kembali ke tanah kelahirannya untuk melepas rasa rindu pada orangtuanya.

"Libur musim panas ini aku disuruh oleh ibuku menemani nenekku, Uzumaki Mito. Dia tinggal di Pennsylvania, Amerika Serikat" jelas Naruto. "Untunglah aku tidak disuruh tinggal dengan kakek mesum dan nenek cerewet" kata Naruto dengan tampang tak tahu diri. Padahal dia sendiri mesum dan cerewet, masih lebih baik sang kakek, hanya mesum, dan sang nenek, hanya cerewet.

"Selamat pagi, Semua! Maaf, ya. Aku terlambat. Tadi-" perkataan Kakashi yang secara tiba-tiba muncul di depan kelas langsung dipotong oleh semua pelajar di kelas Naruto dan kawan-kawan. "Tidak usah membuang waktu dengan alasan bobohmu, Sensei!" kata mereka kompak.

.

#November Rain#

.

"Hinata-chan, kau mau kemana?!" tanya Naruto yang heran melihat Hinata melangkahkan kakinya untuk naik ke lantai tiga. "Tentu saja untuk mengikuti kelas berikutnya! Memangnya mau apa lagi?" kata Hinata dengan tampang bodohnya.

Sasuke yang baru saja akan turun tersenyum melihat tingkah konyol Hinata. "Kelas berikutnya di lantai satu, Hinata-chan! Masa kau tidak ingat?" ujar Naruto.

"Iya, Hinata, kau ini bagaimana? Seharusnya kau tidak mungkin lupa." Tambah Sakura yang juga hendak ingin turun ke lantai satu.

"Hehehehehe" Hinata hanya bisa menunjukkan cengirannya. 'Hinata bodoh, kalau seperti ini terus kau akan terlihat aneh di depan mereka' batin Hinata.

Ada satu hal pada wajah Hinata yang Sasuke tidak mengerti mengapa bisa jadi seperti itu. Dulu Hinta tidak pernah menggunakan, _eyeliner, lipgloss, blush on _ataupun bedak. Hinata berubah, dari yang tidak suka berdandan, kini Hinata suka melakukan kegiatan yang sering dilakukan oleh wanita. Sasuke menganggap Hinata berdandan, padahal itu hanya untuk menutupi wajah pucat Hinata.

Menurut Sasuke tanpa itu semua wajah Hinata tetap terlihat manis, rona merah alami—tidak perlu memakai perona pipi—jadi untuk apa dia melakukan itu? Bisa jadi karena Gaara, semenjak Hinata berhubungan dengan dokter yang menurut Sasuke mesum, Hinata jadi berubah. Apa Hinata benar-benar suka dengan Gaara? Apa mereka benar-benar menjalin hubungan spesial, seperti isu-isu yang dia dengar? Apa mungkin Hinata jadi suka berdandan karena Gaara?

Berbagai pertanyaan tersebut mengganggu otak Sasuke. Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya dia tahu jawabannya, walaupun jawaban itu sesungguhnya bukanlah jawaban bila saja dia berani memaksa Hinata menjawab semua pertanyaannya itu.

Otak Sasuke mengatakan bahwa Hinata benar-benar berpacaran dengan Sabaku Gaara, tetapi hatinya tidak ingin mengakui itu. Sasuke yakin karena dia pernah melihat bagaimana roantisnya sang Dokter terhadap Hinata.

Flashback mode on

_5 Juli_

_ Sudah dua minggu kegiatan baru Gaara adalah menjemput Hinata di kampus untuk kemudian di bawa pulang ke aparteman yang letaknya berdekatan dengan rumah sakit tempat Gaara bekerja. Semenjak tahu penyakit Hinata, Hitomi minta agar mereka pindah ke tempat yang dekat dengan rumah sakit. Hiashi dan Hanabi setuju, walaupun sebenarnya Hanabi dan Hiashi harus menempuh jarak yang jauh untuk sekolah dan bekerja._

_ Sabaku Gaara datang menbawa lili putih, dengan begitu kerennya, Gaara berjalan memasuki gedung tempat Hinata belajar. Sebelum Gaara masuk lebih dalam, Hinata sudah keluar bersama teman-temannya. Gaara tersenyum karena sudah menangkap sosok yang ingin dia perlakukan bagai seorang putri._

_ Gaara memberikan sebuket bunga lili putih pada Hinata. "Kita jadi pergi 'kan?" tanya Gaara dengan nada menggoda._

_ "I-iya" Hinata mulai gugup karena teman-teman yang lainnya menggodanya. "Manis sekali! Begitu romantis" kata beberapa orang._

_ 'Menjijikkan' batin Sasuke_

_ Kalaulah Sasuke mengikuti Hinata dan Gaara, dia akan tahu bunga itu bukan untuk Hinata. Memang Gaara membelikannya untuk Hinata, tetapi setelahnya Hinata akan pergi ke makam sahabat dan menaruh bunga itu di sana. Tentu saja pergi ditemani oleh Gaara._

_ "Sasuke, apa kau mau mengantarku?" tanya Sakura. Sakura sudah tidak pernah lagi mengatakan 'antar aku, Sasuke!' karena belakangan ini Sasuke tak pernah mau mengantarnya._

_ "Tidak mau!" jawab Sasuke sedikit membentak dan setelahnya dia berjalan dengan cepat melewati Gaara dan Hinata yang tadinya sudah lebih dulu pergi._

_Tunggu. Sasuke tidak hanya sekedar melewati mereka, Sasuke meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk menabrak bahu Gaara dari belakang. Gaara hampir saja jatuh, karena dia tidak menduga tabrakan itu. Setelah melakukan kesalahan, Sasuke hanya terus berjalan dengan ekspresi—yang Hinata tahu itu menunjukkan bahwa Sasuke sedang marah._

_ "Kau tidak apa-apa, Gaara-kun?" tanya Hinata. "Tidak apa-apa" jawab Gaara 'Kau kenapa Sasuke-kun? Belakangan ini sering sekali marah?' batin Hinata._

_ Sasuke memacu sepeda motornya dengan kencang, memaksa semua orang memberikan jalan padanya. Saat sampai dirumah pun Sasuke mengacuhkan Itachi yang selalu ada untuk menyambut sang adik di rumah bagai seorang ibu._

_ "Kau kenapa, Sasuke? Ceritalah!" kata Itachi yang tidak diizinkan masuk ke kamar Sasuke. Sasuke mengurung diri di kamarnya. Tak lama setelah, Itachi mendengar suara barang-barang yang berjatuhan._

_ Untuk sementara Itachi membiarkannya. Nanti kalau Sasuke sudah agak tenang Itachi akan mengajaknya bicara. Tak lama, saat-saat yang ditunggu oleh Itachi pun tiba, sudah tidak ada lagi suara-suara hantaman barang ke lantai. Itachi mengetuk pintu dan dengan cepat keluarlah Sasuke dengan penampilan yang sudah acak-acakan._

_ "Maaf" kata Sasuke dengan suaranya yang lemah. "Mau curhat?" tanya Itachi. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya._

_ Kini mereka sudah berada di ruang keluarga. "Mulailah" kata Itachi._

_ Sasuke masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan kemudian menghembuskannnya perlahan. "Aku benci Sabaku Gaara karena… bagaimana mungkin dia menjalin hubungan baru dengan begitu cepatnya, bahkan saat dia baru putus dari Sakura? Kurasa dia hanya lelaki kurang ajar yang suka mempermainkan wanita._

_ Sok romantis lagi, aku tidak suka padanya. Dengan mudahnya dia menggendong kekasih barunya di depan mantan kekasihnya. Menjijikkan! Da-" Sasuke sangat bersemangat memaki si Dokter di depan kakaknya, namun, "Tunggu dulu! Jadi Gaara sudah putus dari Sakura?" tanya Itachi memotong perkataan adiknya._

_ "Iya. Sudah sekitar 3 minggu yang lalu" jawab Sasuke. "Wow, bukankah itu artinya kau memiliki kesempatan untuk menarik perhatian dari Sakura, agar dia tidak terus melihat si Dobe? Jadi, apa kau benci Gaara hanya karena dia suka mempermainkan wanita?" tanya Itachi._

_ "Iya, begitulah! Memang benar kesempatan untukku, tapi dengan caranya itu membuat Sakura terlihat sepeti gadis murahan yang dengan mudah dicampakkan seorang pria" Jawab Sasuke santai._

_ 'Masih tidak mangaku juga, ya! Baiklah' batin Itachi "Sakura tidak mencintai Gaara lagi karena dia sudah mencintai Dobe, Gaara tahu hal itu, jadi sangat pantas bila Gaara memutuskan Sakura atau bisa jadi Sakura yang memutuskan Gaara. Kalau sudah begini, aku yakin kekasih baru Gaara adalah Hinata"_

_ 'Bagaimana dia tahu?' batin Sasuke bertanya, Sasuke terdiam, bingung harus memberi tanggapan apa. "Kau tidak usah bertanya bagaimana aku bisa tahu. Hanya satu yang harus kau lakukan, ikuti apa kata hatimu. Perintahkan pada otakmu agar mengakui apa yang ada dalam hatimu. Jangan pernah ragu untuk melakukan hal yang memalukan, asal itu bisa membuatmu merasa lega dan kehilangan semua beban dalam hatimu." Kata Itachi seolah pertanyaan Sasuke tertulis jelas di dahi adik kecilnya itu._

"_Selalu seperti itu, tidak pernah ada solusi. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Sasuke pergi meninggalkan kakanya dan pergi ke kamar mandi sambil terus mengumpat kekejamaan kakanya yang tidak memberikan solusi._

'_Baka Sasuke! Semua yang kukatakan adalah solusi. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu? Dimana otak Uchihamu itu?' batin Itachi seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Apa mungkin karena dia belum pernah pacaran, ya?' tambah Itachi dalam hatinya._

Flashback mode off

Dan saat pulang kuliah, Sasuke akan dihampiri oleh amarah, apalagi kalau dia melihat kejadian berikut ini.

"Hinata!" panggil Gaara yang sedang menanti Hinata di halaman fakultas. Tidak seperti biasanya, entah mengapa Gaara merasa mulai hari ini dia harus menunggu saja di halaman fakultas. Bila diteliti alasannya hanya satu, Gaara merasa risih dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke. Sangat menjengkelkan.

Namun, sepertinya tidak akan merubah apapun, Sasuke tetap saja akan melakukan itu, sekarang dia malah mengekori Hinata. Sasuke yang berjalan tepat di belakang Hinata malah membuat jantung Hinata berdetak tidak karuan.

Di sebelah Sasuke ada Sakura yang terus bersikap seolah mereka berdua adalah sepasang sumai-istri. "Hinata dan Gaara terlihat sangat mesra, kita tidak boleh kalah, Sasuke-kun" ujar Sakura, dia bersikap seperti itu karena Hinata menggenggam tangan Gaara, itulah yang Sakura lihat.

Hinata menggenggam tangan Gaara bukan untuk menunjukkan kemesraannya dengan Gaara pada yang lainnya, sehingga Naruto, Shion dan Sakura merasa ingin ikut-ikutan. Tetapi, untuk menahan rasa sakit. Gaara mengerti maksud dari genggaman itu dan langsung berjongkok dan menyuruh Hinata naik ke atas punggungnya, dan kemudian berjalan secepat mungkin meninggalkan teman-teman Hinata. Teman-teman yang lain sudah biasa dengan adegan seperti itu, jadi mereka tidak berkomentar apapun.

Saat sudah sampai di parkiran mobil, Gaara langsung memasukkan tubuh Hinata yang ternyata sudah pingsan dan dengan tergesa-gesa memasuki mobil, kemudian mobil itu melesat dengan cepat.

'Selalu seperti ini! Apa yang bisa kulakukan?' teriak Gaara dalam hatinya. Sungguh dia tidak berdaya dan dia benci ketidakberdayaannya itu.

Sementara itu Naruto dan kawan-kawan tertawa melihat tingkah dua sejoli yag belum lama menjalin hubungan itu. "Mereka benar-benar tidak sabar ingin berkencan! Hahahaha!" kata Naruto, Shion dan Sakura pun ikut tertawa. "Padahal, dulu Gaara-kun tidak pernah seperti itu padaku!" Sakura mengatakan itu bukan karena dia cemburu, dia merasa senang melihat Gaara yang tidak malu menunjukkan kemesraannya dengan sang kekasih. Waktu mereka menjalin hubungan mereka hanya akan bermesraan di tempat-tempat yang sepi. Gaara bilang dia malu bila harus bermesraan di depan umum.

Biarlah mereka berpikir Gaara dan Hinata merupakan sepasang kekasih.

.

.

#November Rain

.

.

23 Juli

"Kenapa hari ini tidak pergi ke kampus dan malah mengajakku pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan?" tanya Gaara di tengah-tengah kegiatan mereka memilih-milih baju di salah satu toko baju tempat biasa Hinata membeli baju.

Hinata memilih kemeja dengan bahan terbaik dan berwarna hitam. "Sepertinya ini bagus. Bagaimana menurutmu Gaara-kun?" kata Hinata.

"Bagus. Sebenarnya untuk apa kau memilih kemeja laki-laki? Apa itu untukku? Aku tidak suka warna hitam, hihihihihi" canda Gaara.

"Ini untuk hadiah ulang tahun. Yang pasti bukan untukmu" jawab Hinata. "Tetapi, menurutku tidak cocok bila warnanya hitam. Itu tampak seperti kau mengajaknya untuk menghadiri upacara pemakaman" ujar Gaara sedikit bingung.

"Tetapi, aku suka warna hitam dan orang yang akan menerima baju ini juga suka dengan warna hitam" Hinata bohong. Benar apa yang Gaara duga, baju itu memang untuk seseorang yang Hinata harapkan akan datang ke upacara pemakamannya. Baju untuk Uchiha Sasuke.

"Terserahmu saja" Gaara

.

.

November Rain

.

.

"Akhir-akhir ini Hinata sering tidak masuk kuliah. Apa kau tahu kenapa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Shion saat mendapati Hinata lagi-lagi tidak masuk. Padahal hari ini semua teman sekelasnya satu-persatu mengucapkan selamat ulang tahu pada Sasuke.

"Oh, itu. Kata ibunya, dia tidak akan kuliah di sini lagi. Aku baru dengar dari ibuku. Katanya Hinata sejak dulu ingin masuk jurusan sastra, tetapi ayahnya tidak mengizinkannya. Dan saat ayahnya memberi izin, Hinata akan pindah ke Tokyo dan menempuh pendidikan di sana. Tapi, kau jangan bilang pada siapa-siapa, ya." Jelas Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" tanya Shion penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Itu 'kan belum pasti. Bisa saja Hinata berubah pikiran lagi. Kau 'kan tahu menulis itu bisa dilakukan dimana saja dan kapan saja." Kata Naruto.

"Oh begitu! Aku harap kita masih bisa bertemu dengan Hinata sesering mungkin" kata Shion. "Tentu saja kita bisa" balas Naruto.

Naruto dan Shion tidak sadar dengan keadiran Sasuke yang berusaha mendengar pembicaraan Shion dan Naruto. Sebenarnya dia juga penasaran, tetapi harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk menanyakan Hinata pada Naruto ataupun Shion.

'Sepertinya tahun ini aku tidak akan mendapat ucapan selamat ulang tahun darinya' batin Sasuke, dia sedih, marah, kecewa karena tidak ada pesan dari Hinata, bukan hanya itu, bahkan Hinata tidak masuk kuliah. Melihat Hinata hari ini mungkin bisa menjadi hadiah paling ditunggu oleh Sasuke.

.

.

November Rain

.

.

Dengan terampil, Hinata membungkus baju yang tadi dia beli dengan kertas bermotif bunga sakura. Hinata tahu Sasuke menyukai sakura dan Sakura. Hinata menbungkus baju itu bersama sebuah surat yang tadi dia tulis.

Setelah selesai membungkusnya Hinata tidak memeberikan kado itu pada Sasuke, Hinata hanya menyimpannya saja. Sama sperti surat-surat yang selama ini dia tulis, namun tidak pernah dia kirim kepada Sasuke. Hinata hanya menulis, namun tidak pernah mengirim, dia juga menuliskan satu cerita untuk Sasuke. Cerita tentang kehidupannya di kampus bersama teman-temannya dan pasti tokoh utamanya adalah dia dan Sasuke.

Cerita itu sudah hampir selesai, hanya tinggal merancang akhirnya saja. Sedikit banyak dia sudah memikirkan bagaimana bagian akhir dari cerita yang dia tulis. Akhir yang dia harapkan benar-benar akan menjadi akhir dari kisah hidupnya.

Akhir dimana dia menutup usia dalam pelukan Uchiha Sasuke, seperti Yahiko berhenti bernapas dalam pelukan Konan. Pasti akan terasa damai. "Tetapi, apa bisa?" tanya Hinata pada entah siapa. Hanya keheningan yang menjawabnya, kedua orangtua dan adiknya sudah tidur.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Hinata saat tengah malam seperti ini, bukankah jadwal tidurnya yang menyebabkan dia jadi begini, lalu mengapa? Kalau ada Gaara pasti dia akan membentak Hinata dan menyuruh Hinata sesegara mungkin menutup matanya dan mengistirahatkan semua saraf-sarafnya.

"Maaf, ya Gaara-kun. Ini terakhir kalinya aku melanggar jam tidurku" gumam Hinata.

Di saat yang sama Sasuke sedang memainkan gitarnya sambil menyanyikan lagu favoritnya, _My Love_ yang dipopulerkan oleh _Westlife._

_So I say a little prayer_

_And hope my dreams will take me there_

_Where the skies are blue_

_To see you once again my love_

"Sasuke, bisakah kau tidur sekarang?!" kata Fugaku, ayah Sasuke. Mendengar suara ayahnya langsung membuat Sasuke terdiam. Tadinya Itachi yang memintanya untuk tidur, namun dia mengacuhkannya. Fugaku puas karena Sasuke langsung menuruti perkataannya, terbukti dari suara gitar yang sudah tidak terdengar lagi.

Sasuke masih belum tidur karena menunggu pesan dari Hinata, sudah sejak sepulang kuliah tadi dia menunggunya. Tetapi, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa akan ada pesan dari Hinata.

'Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak akan mengucapkan satu kata pun kepadaku, langsung maupun tidak langsung. Hinata, kau benar-benar sudah melupakanku? Kau seperti tidak manganggapku ada. Dulu kau sangat perhatian padaku' batin Sasuke. Hinata memang sangat perhatian pada Sasuke, walau perhatian itu hanya ditunjukkan lewat pesan singkat.

Kini Hinata terlihat seperti mengacuhkan Sasuke. Sasuke piker itu pasti karena Hinata sudah memiliki Gaara. Tapi, Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu, dari sejak Hinata jatuh cinta pada Sasuke, Hinata tidak pernah berhenti mencintainya sampai saat ini.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued…

.

.

Ok, saya sedang berusaha buat update 2 chapter hari ini.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Warning : This story is gaje, sad ending

.

.

24 Juli

'Dia lupa atau pura-pura lupa?' batin Sasuke saat melihat Hinata dengan santainya membaca buku. Sasuke pikir Hinata akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya hari ini. Ya, Sasuke masih berharap.

Semalaman Sasuke menunggu, sampai sekarang pun Sasuke masih berharap. Namun, tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulut Hinata.

Sampai saat perkuliahan hari ini berakhir Sasuke masih berharap, tetapi tetap sama. Tidak ada, masih tidak ada. Hinata benar-benar berhasil melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Hinata sudah hilang dari pandangan Sasuke, tidak ada yang bisa Sasuke tunggu. Pulang, hanya itu yang harus dia lakukan.

"Tidak ada ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari orang yang kau harapkan?" kata Itachi. Melihat wajah muram Sasuke, Itachi tahu apa yang Sasuke alami. Itachi tahu sejak kemarin adiknya itu menunggu sesuatu, Itachi yakin yang Sasuke tunggu ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari Hinata.

"Dia benar-benar berhasil melupakanku!" kata Sasuke dengan mata yang semakin lama semakin meredup cahayanya. Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

"Hei, hei, apa sekarang kau jatuh cinta pada gadis yang pernah kau tolak perasaannya?" tanya Itachi. Sasuke mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Iya. Bahkan aku sangat mencintainya, sangat" dalam keadaan setengah sadar Sasuke mengatakannya. Dia sangat mengantuk, karena semalaman tidak tidur hanya untuk menunggu pesan dari Hinata.

"Sungguh memalukan aku ini, pertama aku jatuh cinta pada Sakura, dia sudah punya kekasih. Dan sekarang aku jatuh cinta pada Hinata saat dia sudah punya kekasih" tambah Sasuke dengan mata yang sudah menutup.

"Kau yakin, kau jatuh cinta padanya saat dia sudah memiliki kekasih?" lagi-lagi Itachi bertanya. "Sudah, sudah. Aku ngantuk, kak. Kau jangan mengajakku bicara" dan setelahnya Sasuke sudah kehilangan kesadarannya secara sempurna.

"Kau tidak pernah mencintai Sakura, hanya Hinata yang kau cintai. Kau sungguh bodoh bila dihadapkan dengan masalah seperti ini! Besok kau pasti akan menyangkal persaanmu lagi. Hari ini kau mengakuinya karena kau tidak sadar. Dasar adik bodoh" ujar Itachi pelan, dia tidak ingin mengganggu Sasuke yang sudah terlelap.

.

.

November Rain

.

.

26 Juli

Hinata dan kawan-kawan akan memasuki kelas terakhir untuk perkuliahan hari ini. Ini juga merupakan hari terakhir mereka kuliah sebelum akhirnya mereka akan libur musim panas. Hinata mengambil tempat duduk paling belakang untuk kelas kali ini.

Hinata sudah mulai merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat saat melihat Sasuke berjalan semakin dekat dengannya dan akhirnya duduk di sebelahnya. Hinata bisa merasakan jantungnya semakin cepat memompa darah ke seluruh tubuhnya. Darah terasa sangat cepat mengalir.

Hinata senang saat terakhir seperti ini Sasuke berada sangat dekat dengannya, namun wajahnya terlihat seperti sesuatu sedang menyiksanya. Keringat keluar dari pori-pori kulit awajahnya. Mereka berdua duduk berdekatan, tidak saling bicara, tidak saling menatap, tidak saling memeluk, tetapi saling mencintai.

Sasuke pikir Hinata sangat takut padanya, sehingga wajah Hinata tampak begitu mengenaskan. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sasuke akan segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mencari tempat duduk yang lain. Namun,

"Te-tetaplah di-di sini" cicit Hinata seraya menahan Sasuke dengan sentuhan lembut. Sungguh sangat berani. Ini hal yang paling berani yang pernah dilakukan Hinata. 'Tangannya benar-benar basah, namun membuatku merasa damai' batin Sasuke dan kemudian kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

Setelah lima menit berlalu, Hinata malah meninggalkan Sasuke dan duduk di sebelah Naruto. Sasuke ingin menahan Hinata 'Jangan kemana-mana!' teriak Sasuke dalam hatinya. Namun, suara hatinya yang tidak terdengar oleh Hinata pastilah membuat Hinata tetap melanjutkan niatnya.

Saat kuliah berakhir, Hinata menatap Sasuke dan begitu juga dengan Sasuke, mereka saling menatap, tapi tidak lama, karena Hinata langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu kelas dan segera keluar.

'Selamat tinggal Sasuke-kun! Nanti kalau aku punya bonus waktu aku ingin menemuimu' batin Hinata seraya melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan fakultas ekonomi Konoha University dan mungkin tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kakinya lagi ke tempat itu.

.

.

November Rain

.

.

27 Juli

"Kau begitu menyayangi sahabatmu ini?" tanya Gaara saat dia dan Hinata kembali mengunjungi makam Yahiko. "Iya. Aku ingin dimakamkan di sebelah makamnya. Aku tidak mau dimakamkan di makam keluarga Hyuuga" jawab Hinata.

"Bicara apa kau?! Mana boleh bicara seperti itu!" kata Gaara sedikit membentak. "Aku bicara kenyataan Gaara-kun" balas Hinata dan kemudia tersenyum melihat lili putuh yang tadi dia letakkan di dekat batu nisan.

"…" Gaara tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya menunduk. Dia sebagai seorang yang ahli dengan penyakit yang Hinata hadapi sudah mengerti bahwa kenyataan memang harus seperti itu. Kecuali mukjizat hadir memeluk Hinata dan membebaskan Hinata dari penderitaannya.

Hinata mendekati Gaara dan menyentuh wajah yang bahkan tampak lebih mendererita daripada dirinya. "Gaara-kun, aku tidak pernah menganggap bahwa semua ini adalah deritaku yang harus kutangisi. Sekarang malah kau yang terlihat menderita karena diriku" kata Hinata seolah dia bisa membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkan Gaara.

"Hahahaha, maaf ya!" Gaara tersadar dari apa yang dipikirkannya. 'Bagaimana mungkin kau tampak lemah di depan pasienmu?! Kau bodoh Gaara!' batin Gaara merutuki kebodohannya. Gaara tertawa walau hatinya masih tidak bisa merelakan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Yahiko, aku tidak menyangka kita akan segera bertemu. Aku harap kau menyiapkan sambutan yang meriah untukku bersama teman-teman barumu di sana hehehehehe" ujar Hinata sambil menampilkan cengiran di wajahnya.

.

.

November Rain

.

.

28 Juli

Hinata pergi ke sebuah kafe yang letaknya tidak jauh dari Konoha University, pastinya ditemani oleh Gaara. Dia duduk di bagian sudut kafe, dengan sangat serius memperhatikan Uchiha Sasuke memainkan _keyboard _mengiringi penyanyi wanita menyanyikan sebuah lagu pop yang dipopulerkan oleh penyanyi asal Konoha.

Setelah wanita itu selesai, Sasuke maju untuk melakukan tantangan yang tadi diberikan oleh teman-temannya. Menyanyikan sebuah lagu di depan umun, Sasuke tidak pernah melakukan itu. Hinata merasa beruntung hari ini datang ke kafe itu. Awalnya dia hanya ingin melihat Sasuke memainkan _keyboard, _nyatanya sekarang dia mendapat bonus.

Sasuke meminjam gitar dari temannya yang bertugas sebagai gitaris duduk di tempat wanita sebelumnya duduk. Sasuke memulainya, lagu itu berjudul _November Rain _dari _Guns N Roses_. Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dia malah menyanyikan lagu itu, awalnya dia ingin menyanyikan lagu favoritnya. Sasuke tidak menyadari kehadiran Hinata. Karena tempat Hinata sulit dijangkau oleh mata Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak sadar memetik senar gitar mengiringi dirinya sendiri menyanyikan lagu itu. Hinata sangat menikmati penampilan Sasuke, hanya dengan mendengar intronya saja Hinata tahu lagu yang Sasuke nyanyikan, tapi rasanya tidak cocok dinyanyikan pada bulan Juli seperti saat ini.

"Kau mencintainya Hinata?" tanya Gaara di tangah-tengah kegiatan Hinata mendengar suara Sasuke dengan baik. "Eh?" Hinata merona. Hinata tahu maksud Gaara, itu karena dia terlalu terpesonal pada Uchiha Sasuke.

Setelahnya Hinata mengajak Gaara meninggalkan kafe, padahal Sasuke belum menyelesaikan lagunya. Hinata berjalan keluar diikuti Gaara yang masih menanti jawaban dari Hinata.

"Iya, aku sangat mencintainya" kata Hinata saat mereka sudah berada di luar kafe. "Kau sudah mengatakannya?" tanya Gaara.

"Sudah, tetapi tidak langsung. Lewat pesan singkat" Jawab Hinata. "Dan aku yakin kau tahu siapa yang Sasuke cintai" tambah Hinata.

"Iya, aku tahu. Mantan kekasihku, Haruno Sakura" balas Gaara. Saat mengetahui kenyataan baru, Gaara semakin berharap Hinata dengan dia dan Sasuke dengan Sakura, sehingga tidak mengganggu hubungan siapapun.

.

.

November Rain

.

.

30 Juli

Hinata dan keluarganya beserta Gaara sudah berada di bandara. Seperti yang Hinata katakan sebelumnya dia akan pergi berlibur selama libur musim panas dan bisa jadi Hinata akan kembali saat musim gugur tiba.

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin ingin menemaniku Gaara-kun?" tanya Hinta pada Gaara. Entah sudah berapa kali Hinata menanyakan hal tersebut, dia merasa tidak enak bila harus merepotkan Gaara.

"Kau adalah pasienku yang paling istimewa. Jadi, aku tidak akan merasa rugi melakukan ini semua" jawab Gaara dengan nada menggoda.

"Kalian sungguh sangat serasi!" Hanabi menggoda keduanya. "Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan punya kakak ipar seperti Gaara-nee" tambah Hanabi.

"Hanabi tidak usah mengganggu kakamu" bisik Hitomi pada Hanabi. "Apa-apaan kalian ini? Ayo percepat langkah kalian, nanti pesawatnya terbang tanpa kita." ujar Hiashi yang sudah berjalan 10 meter di depan keempat orang yang sedang asyik berbincang.

.

.

November Rain

.

.

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah menyadarinya?" tanya Itachi sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sasuke yang sedang menonton tv. Mendengar kakaknya berbicara, Sasuke langsung mematikan tv.

"Apa?" Sasuke balik bertanya. "Perasaanmu pada Hinata" jawab Itachi. "Memangnya apa yang harus kusadari tentang perasaanku pada Hinata?" lagi-lagi Sasuke bertanya, berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Itachi sangat geram melihat Sasuke yang pura-pura tidak tahu atau memang benar-benar tidak tahu. "Kau memang bodoh! Apa kau tidak tahu kau mencintai Hinata?!" bentak Itachi.

Sasuke sungguh terkejut melihat kakaknya yang selalu lembut saat bicara dengannya kini berubah menjadi sangat kasar. "Tidak usah seperti itu padaku. Aku tahu, tapi…" Sasuke terdiam.

"Kenapa tidak bilang padanya?" tanya Itachi. "Seharusnya kau tahu lebih cepat. Seharusnya kau bisa membedakan rasa sukamu pada Sakura dan rasa cintamu pada Hinata. Kau tidak pernah mencintai Sakura" tambah Itachi.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, Aku tahu kak, tapi aku tidak mungkin bilang padanya" kata Sasuke. "aku 'kan sudah bilang padamu, Sasuke, jangan pernah ragu melakukan hal konyol bila itu membuatmu terlepas dari beban di hatimu" Itachi semakin geram melihat Sasuke.

"Tetap saja aku tidak bisa, bukan hanya karena aku pernah mengacuhkan persaannya, tapi, karna sekarang dia juga sudah memiliki kekasih. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan kekasihnya" balas Sasuke .

"Kau tidak merindukannya?" tanya Itachi dengan nada menggoda. "Kau bodoh atau apa? Tentu saja aku rindu, aku ingin memeluknya. Tapi, sungguh menyebalkan karena dokter sialan itu selalu di dekatnya. Sekalipun tidak ada dia aku tidak akan berani, memangnya siapa yang mau disebut sebagai selingkuhan orang." Jawab Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Kalau kau tidak memulai kau tidak akan pernah tahu. Bisa saja Hinata masih mencintaimu. Tidak melupakan cinta, Sasuke. Kau juga akan merasakannya karena kau sudah jatuh cinta. Tetapi, semua terserah padamu" kata Itachi seraya menyalakan kembali tv yang tadi sudah mati.

.

.

To be Continued…

.

Ok, saya benar-benar harus menyelesaikan fic ini. Bsok udah tanggal 16. Maaf, ya. Saya ga sempat balas review kalian.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Warning : This story is gaje, sad ending

.

.

_Memendam Luka_

_Ketika siang terasa lebih gelap daripada malam_

_Sunyi walau begitu ramai_

_Sendiri meski duduk dengan teman_

_Melukis senyum di wajah biarpun jantung bagaikan berhenti berdetak_

_Bisakah sakit terasa lebih ringan?_

_Mungkinkah arimata mampu menghangatkan hati_

_Sebelum kau lelah mencari jawaban,_

_Ketahuilah itu mustahil untuk orang spertimu_

_Berharaplah mukjizat Tuhan menyertaimu_

_Bermimpilah masih ada tahun depan bagimu_

_Sedikit Cinta_

_Aku tidak memintamu mencintaiku untuk satu tahun_

_(memang Hinata tidak berharap cinta Sasuke diberikan kepadanya untuk waktu satu tahun)_

_Tidak untuk satu bulan, satu minggu, satu hari,_

_(juga bukan untuk satu bulan, satu minggu, satu hari)_

_Atau bahkan satu jam_

_(atau tidak untuk satu jam)_

_Tetapi, cinatailah aku walau hanya satu menit_

_(tetapi, bolehkah dia berharap Sasuke mencintainya untuk satu menit?_

_Hinata tahu tidak akan mungkin ada orang yang bisa mencintai seseorang hanya untuk satu menit_

_Hanya saja bila tidak bisa, berpura-puralah mencintainya)_

_Aku tidak memintamu mencintaiku sepenuh hatimu_

_(Tidak. Hinata tidak pantas untuk seluruh hati Sasuke)_

_Karena aku tahu aku tidak pantas_

_(Hinata tahu diri)_

_Dan bila setengah hatimu pun aku tidak pantas_

_(dia tidak bisa walau hanya ingin memiliki setengahnya)_

_Sediakanlah sedikit tempat untukku berdiam di hatimu_

_(tetapi, bisakah dia meminta Sasuke menyediakan sedikit tempat untuk Hinata berdiam di hati Sasuke? Tidak apa-apa bila hanya sekejap saja)_

_Izinkanlah aku memiliki sedikit hatimu_

_Temanilah aku dengan sedikit cintamu_

_Hujan seolah melukiskan kesedihan di wajahku_

_Aku mencoba bertahan dengan sedikit harapan_

_Melewati hari yang tersisa bersama airmata_

_Memandangi ukiran senyum di wajah orang tersayang_

_Ingin aku tersenyum, namun tak mampu_

_Berusaha ,mmbahagiakan diri, tetapi luka terlalu perih_

Gaara membaca puisi-puisi itu dengan serius, puisi yang tersimpan di dalam laptop Hinata. Hari ini dia meminjam laptop Hinata, Gaara tidak bilang dia pinjam untuk apa. Karena tidak mungkin dia bilang 'aku pinjam untuk melihat apa-apa saja yang kau tulis di situ.'

Gaara memang sangat sering melihat Hinata menulis, bahkan saat mereka sedang berlibur seperti ini. Sudah seminggu mereka meninggalkan Konoha, sekarang mereka sedang berada di Jerman. Mereka ke Jerman setelah puas melihat Belanda.

'Sepertinya tidak selamanya dia akan tersenyum' batin Gaara. Memang iya, Hinata tidak mungkin terus-menerus tersenyum. Ada saatnya dia menangis, ada saatnya kesedihan membawanya pergi untuk berteman dengan airmata walau hanya sesaat. Hinata sudah tahu itu sejak awal.

'Uchiha Sasuke, tahukah kau, kau adalah laki-laki paling beruntung di dunia ini. Hanya saja Hinata tidak seberuntung dirimu. Kau mendapatkan hatinya, namun dia tidak mendapatkan hatimu. Bukankah itu artinya dia tidak beruntung?'

.

.

November Rain

.

.

Oktober

Sudah entah berapa kali dan entah sudah berapa hari Sasuke menelpon nomor Hinata, tapi tetap saja panggilannya tidak masuk. Nomornya sudah tidak aktif lagi, padahal Sasuke ingin bicara pada Hinata untuk bertemu dengan Hinata dan mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya terhadap Hinata.

"Kalau aku tidak salah sepertinya sejak dua minggu yang lalu kau terus sibuk dengan ponselmu. Siapa sebenarnya yang sedang kau coba hubungi? Kekasihmu? Kenapa tidak datang saja ke rumahnya?" kata Fugaku yang semakin lama semakin risih melihat putra bungsunya terus sibuk dengan ponsel, entah mau menghubungi siapa.

"Bukan kekasih, hanya teman. Aku sudah ke rumahnya, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa" jawab Sasuke.

"Memang bukan kekasihnya, dad. Tapi, Sasuke sangat mencintainya. Dia seorang Hyuuga" kata Itachi yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kamarnya setelah mendengar pembicaraan Fugaku dan Sasuke.

"Kau memang tidak bisa menjaga mulutmu!" kata Sasuke kesal, kakaknya senang sekali mencampuri urusan adiknya.

"Apa ayahnya Hyuuga Hiashi?" tanya Fugaku. "Iya! Ayah kenal! Apa kira-kira ayah tahu kmana mereka sekeluarga?!" tanya Sasuke antusias.

"Wah, langsung bersemangat!" ejek Itachi. "Ayah tidak tahu. Ayahnya memang rekan bisnis ayah, tapi ayah mana tahu tentang keluarganya. Waktu ayah datang ke perusahan mereka, ayah bertemu denagan kembarannya. Ayah pikir itu Hyuuga Hiashi, eh ternyata itu saudara kembarnya, Hyuuga Hizashi."

Mendengar pengakuan sang ayah menbuat Sasuke kembali lesu. Libur musim panas telah berakhir, tetapi Hinata tidak pernah lagi masuk kuliah. Sasuke bisa gila kalau tidak tahu Hinata dimana dan seperti apa sekarang keadaannya.

"Kenapa tidak tanya pada Dobe, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi. Pertanyaan yang selalu Itachi tanyakan sejak Sasuke mulai berusaha menghubungi Hinata.

"Berapa kali aku harus menjawabnya. Dia bilang Hinata sudah pindah ke Tokyo" jawab Sasuke kesal. Hinata memang pernah bilang pada Naruto kalau dia akan pindah ke Tokyo pada bulan Oktober, itu ssetelah dia selesai liburan.

"Lalu, kenapa tidak cari ke Tokyo dan malah terus mencoba menghubungi ponselnya. Kau tidak takut di Tokyo Hinata menikah dengan Gaara dan bahagia selamanya" kata Itachi mengejek Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau diam? Dia tidak di sana. Dobe juga tidak tahu sebenarnya Hinata ada dimana, karena dia bilang Hinata hanya akan liburan ke tempat-tempat yang belum pernah Hinata kunjungi. Dan aku tidak peduli kalau dia sudah menjadi istri orang. Yang kutahu aku mencintainya, memangnya ada yang salah kalau aku mencintai istri orang lain. Akan menjadi masalah besar bila aku membawa istri orang kabur." Jelas Sasuke blak-blakan. Sasuke berani karena Fugaku sudah tidak ada di sana, ayahnya sudah tidur.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke memangkas habis rambut panjang kakanya, biar Itachi botak sekalian. Sangat menyebalkan, Itachi selalu mengejeknya karena kebodohannya.

"Tanya pada Hyuuga Neji" kata Itachi. "Tidak akan! Dia adalah senior yang paling kubenci di kampus! Menjijikkan!" balas Sasuke.

"Itu semua karena kebodohanmu! Waktu dia masih di sini kau tidak mau menemuinya. Sekarang sudah tidak tahu dimana baru kau mencarinya!" kata Itachi

"Aku tidak ingin menemuinya, hanya ingin melihatnya saja. Aku rindu padanya!" teriak Sasuke kesal.

"Lebih baik kau menunggu saja. Aku sudah tanya pada Hyuuga Neji, dia bilang Hinata akan pulang pada minggu keempat bulan November. Katanya Hinata sedang liburan dengan keluarganya. Dia bilang setelah itu Hinata akan pindah ke Tokyo dan kuliah di sana. Dan kau benar soal Hinata yang sangat tertutup, bahkan kakak sepupunya sendiri tidak tahu tentang perasaannya" ujar Itachi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertanya padanya?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. "Tentu saja bisa, aku adalah seniornya. Dulu dia sekolah di Konoha Gakuen" kata Itachi.

"Sudah berapa lama kau bertanya padanya?" tanya Sasuke. "Sejak seminggu lalu" Jawab Itachi dengan tampang tak berdosa, seolah tidak ada sedikitpun kesalahan yang dia perbuat.

"Itachi!" teriak Sasuke dan setelahnya dia menarik rambut kakaknya dengan kasar. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak saat itu juga?" tanya Sasuke sambil terus menarik rambut panjang Itachi.

"Aku hanya ingin menyiksamu!" Itachi memang benar-benar kakak yang senang melihat adiknya uring-uringan seperti orang dungu.

.

.

November Rain

.

.

6 November

Hinata dan keluarganya beserta Gaara sudah kembali menginjakkan kaki mereka di Konoha. Sedikit banyak liburan itu menyenangkan bagi Hinata, walaupun dia lebih banyak menginap di rumah sakit daripada di hotel.

Hanabi yang seharusnya pulang pada pertengahan September lalu malah tidak mau pulang. Dengan berbagai alasan Hanabi memaksa ayah dan ibunya untuk mengizinkannya tetap berada di dekat kakak yang dia saying.

Flashback mode on

_ "Aku tidak mau pulang. Aku ingin tetap bersama Hinata-nee. Pokoknya aku tidak mau. Kalau aku harus mengulang, aku tidak peduli, yang penting aku bersama Hinata-nee" kata Hanabi sambil dengan kasar mengusap airmata di pipinya._

_ "Aku tahu semua, kalian tidak bisa membohongiku. Kalian bilang Hinata-nee hanya sakit biasa, tapi nyatanya tidak. Aku akan pulang kalau Hinata-nee juga pulang!" Hanabi masih tidak mau menyerah walau ayah dan ibunya terus memaksanya untuk pulang._

_ Saat itu mereka membawa Hanabi ke bandara internasional di Spanyol. Awalnya Hanabi pikir mereka akan terbang ke Negara lainnya, namun saat dia harus memasuki pesawat sendiri dengan seseorang yang baru saja datang dari Jepang, dia langsung menolak. Tiket kembali ke Jepang akhirnya terbuang percuma karena Hanabi tidak mau pulang, dia peduli tentang sekolahnya, tapi keinginannya bersama Hinata lebih besar daripada kepeduliannya tentang sekolah._

_ "Kalian boleh mengahbiskan waktu bersama Hinata-nee. Kalau begitu seharusnya aku juga boleh" kata Hanabi. Walaupun dia masih SMP Hanabi mengerti betul apa yang sedang terjadi di sekitarnya. Mana mungkin tidak ada apa-apa kalau Hinata sering sekali masuk rumah sakit di tengah-tengah liburan mereka._

"_Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, kita semua pulang ke Jepang, ya. Aku tidak mau Hanabi-chan menelantarkan pendidikannya karena aku" kata Hinata yakin._

_ "Nee-chan tidak boleh bilang begitu. Aku bisa belajar kapan saja dan dimana saja. Nee-chan tidak perlu takut, aku akan menjadi Hyuuga yang paling sukses dari semua Hyuuga. Aku janji!" kata Hanabi meyakinkan._

_ Tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa membuat seorang Hyuuga Hanabi mengurungkan niatnya. Tidak ada. Hinata menangis bahagia mendengar perkataan Hanabi, dia bangga memiliki adik seperti Hanabi. Adik yang sangat menyayanginya dan disayanginya._

Flashback mode off

Saat Hinata merasakan angin musim gugur menyentuh wajahnya, saat itu juga dia tersenyum dengan segala kenangannya berlibur bersama keluarga, walaupun lebih sering berlibur di rumah sakit.

Banyak kenangan yang terukir di memori otaknya. Kenangan saat Hinata melihat Hanabi menangis memaksa mereka agar dia tidak disuruh pulang. Dan saat Gaara… Gaara menyatakan cinta padanya.

Flashback mode on

_ Hinata dan keluarganya beserta Gaara sekarang sudah berada di Queen Mary's Garden, London, Inggris. Gaara mengajak Hinata sedikit menjauh dari keluarganya. Hinata sangat suka melihat mawar-mawar yang mengelilingi mereka._

_ "Hinata, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Apa kau bersedia mendengarnya?" ujar Gaara pada Hinata yang sedang menikmati pemandangan di sekelilingnya._

_ "Tentu saja aku akan mendengarnya. Gaara-kun seharusnya tidak usah bertanya seperti itu. Aku dengan senang hati akan mendengarnya" jawab Hinata._

_ "Aku mencintaimu" Hinata terpaku saat mendengar kalimat itu. Sungguh Gaara adalah laki-laki pertama yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Ingin rasanya dia menjawab 'Aku juga mencintaimu' tapi tidak mungki, hatinya masih milik Sasuke._

_ Hinata kebingungan mau menngatkan apa, ini pengalaman pertamanya mendengar seseorang yang dengan tulus menyatakan perasaanya pada Hinata. Sekali lagi, kalau ini adalah menulis Hinata pasti dapat menjawabnya denagn mudah. 'Terimakasih karena kau mau mencintaiku. Namun, hatiku masih disandera oleh Uchiha Sasuke' seperti itulah kira-kira jawaban Hinata._

_ "Eh? Kau tidak harus mengatakan sesuatu. Aku hanya mengatakannya, aku sudah sangat senang kau mau mendengarnya. Itu cukup" kata Gaara mencoba membebaskan Hinata dari kebingungannya._

_ "Maaf ya, Gaara-kun. Aku tidak mengerti hal seperti ini. Ini pertama kalinya seorang pria menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku tidak berpengalaman." Ujar Hinata._

_ "Wah, jadi aku yang pertama? Sepertinya semua laki-laki yang ada di sekelilingmu sangat bodoh. Hanya aku yang pintar." Kata Gaara dengan penuh percaya diri. Bodohnya pria-pria yang selama ini bisa dekat dengan Hinata, tetapi tidak pernah melihat betapa mudahnya mencintai Hinata._

_ "Ke-kenapa begitu?" Hinata mulai gugup, sebenarnya dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Gaara. Namun, dia tidak mau terlalu percaya diri._

_ "Mereka bodoh karena mereka tidak jatuh cinta padamu" kata Gaara memperjelas maksudnya. Dan kalimat itu sukses membuat sang gadis manis merona. Rona itu tidak terlihat, tampak tipis karena wajah Hinata pucat._

_ "Gaara-kun?" panggil Hinata. Gaara yang tadinya sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada mawar-mawar yang cantik di sekelilingnya kini kembali memandang Hinata._

_ "Terimakasih karena kau mau mencintaiku. Terimakasih karena kau mau membuang waktumu untukku, menjadi penopang saat aku hampir terjatuh, menghiburku saat aku bersedih. Terimakasih. Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa untukmu. Maaf" Kata Hinata seraya menitikan puluhan tetes airmatanya._

_ Gaara tidak akan membiarkan itu, Hinata tidak boleh terus menangis seperti itu. Itu melukai Gaara. Gaara sesegera mungkin melingkarkan lengannya disekeliling Hinata, memeluk Hinata dengan erat dan membelai rambut Hinata yang semakin lama semakin tipis._

_ "Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu melakukan atau memberikan sesuatu untukku. Dengan membiarkanku berada dekat denganmu saja sudah merupakan sesuatu yang sangat berharga untukku. Itu sudah cukup" rangkaian kata-kata yang Gaara ucapkan membuat airmata semakin deras mengaliri pipi Hinata._

Flashback mode off

Hinata kembali menitikan airmatanya ketika dia mengingat kenangan yang selalu membuatnya ingin menangis itu. Gaara sungguh baik, bagaimana mungkin Hinata tidak jatuh cinta pada keturunan Sabaku itu? Apakah dia salah satu gadis bodoh yang tidak bisa melihat betapa mudahnya mencintai Gaara? Apa memang seperti itu.

Sungguh bodoh dia masih tetap mencintai Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak pernah bisa mencintainya. Seandainya Tuhan memberikan Hinata lebih banyak waktu pastilah secara perlahan dia bisa mencintai Gaara. Pasti.

.

.

To be Continued…

.

.

Disamping membuat fic ini saya juga sambilan mengerjakan tugas. Maaf, saya tidak sempat membalas review kalian.

Bagaimana? Apa fic ini semakin jelas atau malah semakin gak jelas? Banyak kesalahan ya? Ga sempat bca ulang.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Warning : This story is gaje, sad ending

.

.

15 November

Hinata bersiap-siap untuk menyambut teman-temannya di rumahnya. Setelah lebih dari seminggu Hinata berada di Konoha akhirnya dia akan berpamitan pada teman-temannya, agar dia bisa pergi dengan tenang, walaupun hari ini akan banyak kebohongan yang dikatakannya.

Hinata melapisi kulit wajahnya dengan bedak, menambahkan pelembab bibir pada bibir mungilnya sudah tampak memutih dan terakhir mengenakan rambut palsu yang sewarna dengan rambutnya dulu―rambut yang sudah habis dipangkas karena terus-menerus rontok.

Hinata sadar akan waktunya yang hanya sedikit, dia sudah dapat merasakan bahwa Tuhan ingin bertemu dengannya mala mini. Ya, malam ini.

"Hinata, kau tidak harus melakukan ini. Seharusnya kau ada di rumah sakit. Dan seharusnya kau juga beritahu tentang ini semua pada Konan. Apa kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan Konan? Kalian sudah 4 bulan tidak bertemu." Ujar Hitomi yang muncul di belakang Hinata―yang sedang menatap dirinya dalam cermin.

"Dia sedang sibuk di Kiri. Aku tidak ingin mengganggunya. Lagian kami sering bicara lewat telepon" jawab Hinata. Hinata tidak ingin mengganggu Konan yang sedang kuliah di Kiri, bukan hanya kuliah, Konan juga berkerja di sana. Pasti sangat sibuk. Namun, walaupun begitu ketika Konan memiliki waktu luang dia akan menelepon Hinata atau Hinata akan menelpon Konan untuk berbagi kebahagian.

"Kalau kau seperti ini dia pasti akan sangat marah padamu" ujar Hitomi seraya memeluk Hinata dari belakang. "Dia akan mengutukmu" bisik Hitomi.

"Eh? Mana mungkin!" kata Hinata dengan raut wajah terkejut. Mengutuk? Apa mungkin Konan akan mengutuknya hanya karena dia tidak bilang apa-apa pada Konan? Konan tidak jahat seperti itu.

.

.

November Rain

.

.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto adalah orang yang paling heboh karena bisa bertemu Hinata setelah beberapa bulan berlalu. Dengan gemas Naruto memeluk Hinata dan memberikan cubitan pada pipi Hinata.

Shion segera menyiapkan kekuatan untuk menjitak Naruto dan "Aduh! Kau kejam Shion-chan. Sakit ini!" kata Naruto seraya mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh halaman rumah Hinata―tempat dimana Hinata akan berpamitan dengan teman-temannya. Naruto menemukan beberapa orang yang sudah datang, Sakura, Ino, Kiba dan teman-teman sekelas mereka yang lain, beberepa orang yang Naruto tidak kenal―teman Hinata sewaktu SMA.

"Teme dimana?" tanya Naruto karena tidak melihat Sasuke. "…Itu …itu …itu aku tidak bilang pa-padanya" jawab Hinata gugup. Dia memang tidak bilang pada Sasuke, tapi

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padanya? Padahal waktu itu Teme pernah menanyakanmu padaku" kata Naruto.

'Sasuke menanyakanku? Untuk apa?' batin Hinata bertanya. Di memikirkan berbagai macam jawaban yang masuk akal. Seketika Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Tidak mungki, pasti dia hanya penasaran karena aku tidak masuk kuliah' batin Hinata menolak apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Hinata-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shion karena Hinata tidak mengatakan apapun. "Eh? I-iya aku ba-baik saja"

"Kemarin, Teme bilang kalau aku tahu Hinata dimana aku harus beritahu dia, tapi saying nomornya tidak aktif. Nanti saja setelah selesai dari sini aku ke rumahnya" tambah Naruto memperjelas apa yang dia katakan sebelumnya.

'Apa? Dia minta dikabari? Tapi, untuk apa Sasuke-kun bilang begitu?' batin Hinata masih penasaran.

"Jadi, Hinata, kau yakin ingin pindah? Kau kuliah di sini saja, ya Hinata-chan! 'kan di Konoha University juga ada jurasan sastra. Kau mau, ya Hinata-chan?" rengek Naruto tidak rela Hinata kuliah jauh dari Konoha. Naruto ingin sesering mungkin bertemu dengan Hinata setelah Hinata pindah jurusan. Kalau kotanya pun pindah pasti akan sulit bertemu.

Bukan hanya dari Naruto, teman-teman yang lain juga berusaha membujuk Hinata agar tetap tinggal di Konoha, walaupun tidak sekelas lagi. Namun, tidak mungkin Hinata bisa mengubah apa yang akan terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Dia bukannya mau pindah ke Tokyo, tapi dia akan menemui Tuhan dan dia ingin melihat semua teman-temannya sebelum dia bertemu dengan Tuhan. Dan yang paling ingi dia lihat adala Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

November Rain

.

.

Setelah semua teman-teman Hinata pulang, Hinata pun segera kembali ke tempat dimana seharusnya dia berada, yaitu Rumah Sakit. Ternyata berpamitan dengan teman-temannya membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Dari sejak dimulai sore hari sampai selesai malam hari.

Semuanya pulang ke rumah, kecuali Naruto. Naruto pergi ke rumah Sasuke. Sepanjang perjalan Naruto terus mengumpat, "Apa-apaan Teme itu? Dia bilang beri kabar, tapi nomornya tidak aktif. Aku 'kan tidak tahu nomor kakak atau ayahnya. Lagian kalaupun aku punya, aku tidak akan berani menelepon ayahnya."

Saat sudah di depan rumah yang menjadi tujuannya Naruto mengetuk pintu dengan bibir yang masih mengantarkan umpatan-umpatan dari dalam hatinya. Tak lama keluarlah sesosok yang dangat mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Selamat malam Itachi-nii! Ujar Naruto ketakutan melihat Itachi menatapnya tajam seolah Naruto punya kesalahan besar pada Itachi. 'Adik dan kaka sama saja' batin Naruto.

"Sasuke sedang pergi bersama ayah kami. Dia pergi ke Suna untuk mendapat pendidikan bisnis dari ayah kami. Mungkin dia lupa mengisi ulang baterai ponselnya, belakangan ini dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan ponselnya" Kata Itachi menjawab semua pertanyaan yang belum Naruto ungkapkan, masih ada dalam pikirannya, namun Itachi sudah menjawabnya.

"O, begitu! Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menepati janjiku. Kemarin dia memintaku memberitahunya kalau aku tahu Hinata dimana. Hinata sudah kembali ke Konoha, tapi minggu depan dia akan pindah ke Tokyo. Kalau kakak bisa, tolong sampaikan, ya" kata Naruto menjelaskan maksud yang sesungguhnya dari kedatangannya.

"Baiklah! Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi, pulanglah!" Itachi masuk ke dalam rumah dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tercengang melihat kelakuan kakak Sasuke yang sembilan puluh sembilan persen sama.

Itachi mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon ayahnya. _"Ada apa?" _jawab Fugaku di seberang sana.

"Tou-san, dimana Sasuke?" tanya Itachi. _"Tunggu sebentar!" _setelah itu untuk beberapa saat tida ada suara di sana.

_"Iya, kak. Ada apa?" _Itachi kenal suara itu, itu suara adiknya. "Hinata sudah kembali ke Konoha dan dia akan pindah ke Tokyo minggu depan. Aku hanya ingin bilang itu saja. Sudah ya, selamat malam!" Itachi akan menutup teleponnya.

_"Tunggu, kak!"_ dan Itachi tidak jadi menutup teleponnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Itachi. _"Kira-kira apa yang akan dikatakan ayah jika aku bilang aku ingin pulang malam ini?" _tanya Sasuke

"Jangan bilang kau benar-benar mau pulang malam ini?" kata Itachi. _"Aku serius, kak. Aku tidak bisa di sini terus kalau Hinata sudah di Konoha"_

"Dia tidak akan mengizinkanmu. Kalau mau pulang lebih baik kabur saja" ujar Itachi. _"Saran bagus!" _pembicaraan mereka diakhiri oleh Sasuke secara tiba-tiba. Padahal Itachi mau memberinya peringatan.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa dia serius?" kata Itachi pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

November Rain

.

.

Sasuke memasuki kamar ayahnya, kamar dengan nomor 212 setelah sang ayah membukakan pintu untuknya. "Untuk apa kau punya ponsel kalau masih pakai punya Ayah, jadi ayah yang repot" kata Fugaku seraya menerima ponselnya yang tadi dipakai Sasuke.

"Maaf" kata Sasuke. "Aku kembali ke kamarku, ya" tambahnya. "Hn" gumam Fugaku. Duda dengan dua anak yang sifatnya sama seperti kedua anaknya.

Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya yang bernomor 213. "Aku harus kabur secepatnya" kata Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri bagaikan dia adalah seorang tawanan dari para penjahat yang berniat meminta tebusan dari ayahnya.

Setelah memastikan bahwa ayahnya tidak akan mendatangi kamarnya lagi Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi ke stasius kerete api di pusat kota Suna. Bagaimanapun dia harus sampai di Konoha mala mini, agar besok pagi-pagi sekali dia bisa bertemu Hinata.

Sudah pukul 9 malam, sebentar lagi kereta yang akan membawa Sasuke ke Konoha berangkat. Sasuke sudah duduk di salah satu tempat duduk di kereta itu dan langsung mengaktifkan ponselnya dan melepon Naruto.

_"Tidak usah mengganggu, Teme!" _kata Naruto kesal. "Maaf, Dobe! Tapi, bisakah kau kirimkan nomor ponsel Hinata? Yang lama sudah tidak dipakai." Kata Sasuke memelas. Naruto di seberang sana langsung menutup telepon tanpa mempedulikan sopan santun. Sasuke juga tidak pernah sopan pada Naruto ditambah lagi kakak Sasuke yang tadi tidak menghormatinya.

Tidak lama kemudian masuklah pesan dari Naruto yang isinya hanya sederetang angka. Sasuke bahkan tidak mengucapkan terimakasih pada Dobe. Tidak sopan.

Sambil melihat keluar jendela, Sasuke menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan. Sasuke hamper saja menekan tombol _dial _tapi tidak jadi. Dia kembali menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menhembuskannya perlahan dan mencoba menekan tombol yang ingin dia tekan, tetapi selalu tidak jadi dia lakukan sampai akhirnya Sasuke tidak sadar dia sudah melakukan itu kurang lebih selama satu jam.

Sasuke menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lebih dalam daripada yang sebelumnya dan menghembuskannya dengan cepat. Tanpa keraguan Sasuke menekan tombol _dial_ sambil memikirkan kembali apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Hinata.

Di Konoha, jantung Hinata berdebar dengan cepat. Dia tidak salah melihat nama orang yang meneleponnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata pikir dia sedang bermimpi, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke meneleponnya. Benarkah yang dia lihat?

Masih dalam perjalanan, Sasuke kembali menekan tombol _dial_ karena Hinata tidak mengangkat telepon darinya. Tahukah Sasuke kalau sekarang Hinata sedang melakukan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke sebelum menelepon Hinata tadi?

Setelah beberapa kali akhirnya Hinata menjawab telepon dari Sasuke. _"Ha-hallo, se-selamat ma-malam" _suara Hinata di seberang sana terdengar seperti seseorang yang sedang ditanyai oleh polisi.

"Hinata?!" kata Sasuke ingin memastikan nomor yang diberikan Dobe tidak salah. _"I-iya, a-aku Hinata. A-ada a-apa Sa-sasuke menelepon?" _Hinata semakin gugup mendengar Sasuke memanggil namanya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Sasuke. _"Tidak!" _jawab Hinata cepat. Sasuke tidak akan pernah menjadi pengganggu bagi Hinata walaupun sebenarnya dia harus tidur sekarang, kalau Gaara tahu dia belum tidur pasti Gaara akan marah padanya.

"hmm, begini …aku …aku …aku …apa aku boleh memintamu menyanyikan satu lagu untukku?" tanya Sasuke. 'Begini, aku …sebenarnya aku mencintaimu' sulit bagi Sasuke mengungkapkan kalimat itu pada Hinata. Sulit hingga akhirnya Sasuke malah meminta Hinata menyanyikan satu lagu untuknya.

_"Eh?!" _Hinata terkejut dengan permintaan Sasuke. _"Te-tentu saja. Ta-tapi suaraku tidak ba-bagus. Sa-sasuke-kun mau lagu apa?" _tanya Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagu apa saja." Jawab Sasuke. _"Baiklah" _Hinata menarik napasnya dan siap memulainya. Tapi, apakah ini mimpi, Sasuke memintanya bernyanyi? Sudahlah, itu tidak penting.

_With every appearance by you, blinding my eyes_

_I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do_

_You're an angel disguised_

_And you're lying real still_

_But your heart beat is fast just like mine_

_And the movie's long over_

_That's three that have passed, one more's fine_

_Will you stay awake for me?_

_I don't wanna miss anything_

_I don't wanna miss anything_

_I will share the air I breathe_

_I'll give you my heart on a string_

_I just don't wanna miss anything_

_I'm trying real hard not to shake. I'm biting my tongue_

_But I'm feeling alive and with every breath that I take_

_I feel like I've won. You're my key to survival_

_And if it's a hero you want_

_I can save you. Just stay here_

_Your whispers are priceless_

_Your breath, it is dear_

_So please stay near_

_Will you stay awake for me?_

_I don't wanna miss anything_

_I don't wanna miss anything_

_I will share the air I breathe_

_I'll give you my heart on a string_

_I just don't wanna miss anything_

_Say my name, I just want to hear you_

_Say my name, so I know it's true_

_You're changing me_

_You're changing me_

_You showed me how to live_

_So just stay, so just stay._

_That you'll stay awake for me_

_I don't wanna miss anything_

_I don't wanna miss anything_

_I will share the air I breathe_

_I'll give you my heart on a string_

_I just don't wanna miss anything_

Hinata menyanyikan salah satu lagu favoritnya dari penyanyi yang paling dia suka, yaitu _Secondhand Serenade._ Judul lagu yang dia nyanyikan untuk Sasuke adalah _Awake. _Awalnya Hinata ingin menyanyikan lagu yang berjudul _Fall For You _dari penyanyi yang sama, namun dia juga tidak terlalu tahu kenapa dia malah manyanyikan lagu yang baru saja dinyanyikannya itu.

Sasuke tepuk tangan saat Hinata menyelesaikan nyanyiannya. "Siapa yang bilang suaramu tidak bagus? Itu sangat bagus" puji Sasuke. Kalau tidak salah, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke memuji orang.

_"Huh? Ka-kau bercanda Sasuke-kun?"_ tanya Hinata tidak percaya. "Aku tidak bercanda" kata Sasuke. Sasuke terdengar seperti orang yang sedang melakukan pendekatan terhadap gadis impiannya. Lihat saja wajahnya, jarang-jarang Sasuke merona seperti sekarang.

_"Sasuke-kun, …maukah kau menyanyikan lagu yang pernah kau nyanyikan di kafe dekat Konoha University …pada tanggal 28 Juli lalu?" _tanya Hinata ragu, takut Sasuke tidak menolak.

"Eh?!" Sasuke terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin Hinata tahu dia bernyanyi di Kafe dekat kampusnya pada tanggal 28 Juli lalu? Apa Hinata mengikutinya? "Memangnya lagu apa yang kunyanyikan waktu itu?" tanya Sasuke pura-pura lupa.

_"November Rain, dari Guns N Roses" _ jawab Hinata polos. Hinata tidak tahu kalau Sasuke itu hanya pura-pura tidak tahu. Sasuke menyeringai, tidak salah lagi, pasti waktu itu secara diam-diam Hinata melihatnya bernyanyi. Tapi, ya sudahlah, untuk apa dia menggoda Hinata.

"Oh itu, tentu saja" Sasuke bersiap-siap memulai nyanyianya. Dan,

_When I look into your eyes_

_I can see a love restrained_

_But darlin' when I hold you_

_Don't you know I feel the same_

'_Cause nothing lasts forever_

_And we both know hearts can change_

_And it's hard to hold a candle_

_In the cold November rain_

_We've been through this such a long long time_

_Just trying to kill the pain_

_But lovers always come and lovers always go_

_And no one's really sure who's letting go today_

_Walking away_

_If we could take the time to lay it on the line_

_I could rest my head_

_Just knowing that you were mine_

_All mine_

_So if you want to love me_

_Then darling don't refrain_

_Or I just end up walking_

_In the cold November rain_

_Do you need some time on your own_

_Do you need some time all alone_

_Everybody needs some time on their own_

_Don't you know you need some time all alone_

_I know it's hard to keep an open heart_

_When even friends seem out to harm you_

_But if you could heal a broken heart_

_Wouldn't time be out to charm you_

_Sometimes I need some time on my own_

_Sometimes I need some time all alone_

_Everybody needs some time on their own_

_Don't you know you need some time all alone_

_And when your fears subside_

_And shadows still remain_

_I know that you can love me_

_When there's no one left to blame_

_So never mind the darkness_

_We still can find a way_

'_Cause nothing lasts forever_

_Even cold November rain_

_Don't you think that you need somebody_

_Don't you think that you need someone_

_You're not the only one_

_You're not the only one_

_"Sama seperti waktu itu" _kata Hinata. "Sama? Sama-sama jelek?" tanya Sasuke. _"Tentu saja tidak. Sama-sama bagus" _Hinata meluruskan.

Sejenak mereka terdiam, namun setelahnya "Hinata?/_Sasuke?" _sontak mereka berdua kembali terdiam. "Hinata, kau bisa menemuiku di taman dekat Konoha Hospital besok pukul 7 pagi?" Sasuke bisa menyatakan perasaannya secara langsung menapa harus lewat telepon?

Ketika Hinata memanggil nama Sasuke tadi, Hinata ingin mengucapkan 'Aku mencintaimu dan selamat tinggal!' sejak tadi pagi Hinata sudah merasakan bahwa waktunya memang akan segera habis. Malam ini, saai Hinata menutup matanya, Hinata merasa dia tidak akan membuka matanya lagi.

Namun, ketika Sasuke meminta Hinata untuk menemui Sasuke di taman yang dekat dengan rumah Hinata, Hinata menangis. apa yang harus Hinata jawab, 'Iya, aku pasti datang', tidak mungkin. Dia sendiri tidak yakin besok dia akan kembali membuka matanya.

"Kalau tidak bisa, tidak apa-apa" kata Sasuke. _"A-aku akan da-datang bila aku bisa datang. Ta-tapi, aku tidak janji aku akan datang"_ kata Hinata sambil menahan tangisnya agar Sasuke tidak mendengarnya menangis.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai kau datang" kata Sasuke, dan kalimat itu sukses membuat Hinata langsung menutup teleponnya dan mengeluarkan semua yang sedari tadi dia tahan.

"Tuhan, aku mohon, biarkan aku membuka mataku besok. Setidaknya sampai aku bisa melihatnya. Aku ingin melihatnya, ingin sekali… aku rindu padanya" Hinata dengan airmata di pipinya memohon pada Tuhan agar dia diperbolehkan hidup sampai dia bisa melihat Sasuke. Tidak lama hanya sampai besok.

.

.

To be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Warning : This story is gaje, sad ending

.

16 November

Sasuke sampai di rumahnya dini hari tadi, dia sungguh merepotkan kakaknya yang sudah terlelap. Dan pagi ini dia akan pergi lagi, tapi bukan kembali ke Suna untuk menemu ayahnya. Ini masih sangat pagi, apa yang mau dilakukannya?

"Kau mau kemana, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi terheran melihat adiknya sudah rapi dan siap untuk pergi.

"Menemui Hinata" jawaban Sasuke membuat Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya. "Aku tidak sabar" tambah Sasuke dengan cepat sebelum kakaknya bertanya lebih banyak lagi.

"Sasuke, bawakanlah bunga untuknya" kata Itachi dengan wajah bodohnya. "Gila, apa ada toko bunga yang sudah buka jam segini?" tanya Sasuke.

"berusahalah!" jawab Itachi. Sasuke tidak ambil pusing dengan perkataan kakaknya yang terkesan mengejek. Dia langsung memacu sepeda motornya.

Sementara Fugaku di sana sudah mengamuk tidak jelas karena Sasuke kabur. Padahl dia mnyuruh Sasuke tidak masuk kuliah agar mendapat pendidikan bisnis secara langsung darinya. Ternyata putera bungsunya itu malah melarikan diri.

Di dalam perjalanan tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendapat sebuah ide tentang bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan bunga. Ke rumah Ino dan mengganggunya yang pasti masih tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

"Ino?! Ino?!" teriak Sasuke dari luar rumah Ino. "Mau apa kau?!" bentak Inoichi geram melihat pemuda yang dengan mudahnya mengganggu ketenangan di rumahnya.

"A-aku ingin bicara dengan Ino, Paman" jawab Sasuke gugup. Sasuke takut melihat ayah Ino yang cukup garang itu.

Tidak lama kemudian keluarlah Ino dengan rambut yang masih acak-acakan, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya seraya mengutuk siapa saja orang yang telah datang dan mengganggu tidurnya. "Kalau tidak penting, aku akan membunuh orang itu" katanya.

"Ada apa Uchiha Sasuke? Tidakkah kau tahu ini masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai pembicaraan?" kata Ino dengan kesal. "Awas kalau ini tidak penting. Aku akan menyincangmu!" tambahnya.

"Aku ingin membeli bunga!" jawab Sasuke. Ini adalah gossip terbaru, Uchiha Sasuke membeli bunga? Untuk siapa? Apa dia sudah punya kekasih?

Bermacam-macam pertanyaan muncul di kepala Ino. Sasuke tentu saja mengerti maksud dari Ino yang terus menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda. Sasuke tidak mau membuat Ino salah paham dengan mengira bunga yang ingin dia beli itu untuk Sakura.

"Aku ingin membeli bunga untuk Hinata!" kata Sasuke sambil merona, malu mengakuinya. "Huh? Se-sejak kapan kau akrab dengannya? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu bicara padanya? Bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Ino

"Itu …aku …aduh tidak usah banyak bertanya, ya" jawab Sasuke malu-malu. "Aa, kau menyukai Hinata ya?" Ino semakin menggoda Sasuke.

"Itu …aduh kalau sudah tahu tidak usah bertanya, ya" jawab Sasuke membenarkan. "Ini akan menjadi gossip besar di kampus, hahahaha. Sasuke kembali jatuh cinta pada kekasih Dokter Gaara. Aku akan membantumu memilih bunga. Kuberitahu sesuatu, Hinata sangat menyukai bunga mawar. Kalau kau tidak hanya menyukainya tapi juga mencintainya, aku yakin kau tahu mawar warna apa yang paling dia sukai" jelas Ino. "Apa kau mau menerima tantangan ini?" tanya Ino.

"Baiklah!" dengan jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke membuat Ino langsung menarik tangan Sasuke dan menyeretnya ke toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka.

Ino membawa Sasuke ke bagian toko yang menjadi tempat dari tumpukan mawar dengan warna yang bermaca-macam. "Mulailah memilih! Jangan sampai salah" ujar Ino.

Sasuke melihat semua mawar itu dan terakhir tertuju pada tumpukan mawar putih. Sasuke meenyeringai seolah yakin Hinata suka mawar putih. "White rose" kata Sasuke.

Ino tersenyum puas, "tidak kusangka bisa secepat ini dan jawabanmu benar" katanya. "Aku akan memilihkan yang bagus. Kau mau berapa tangkai?" tambah Ino.

"27" jawab Sasuke. Ino mengernyitkan keningnya, "Kenapa jumlahnya harus ganjil seperti itu? Bukankah lebih baik 30 saja?" kata Ino.

"Hari ke-16 dari bulan yang ke-11 bila dijumlahkan hasilnya 27. Dan 27 itu adalah tanggal kelahirannya" jawab Sasuke. Sasuke tidak pernah memikirkan hal tersebut. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa pemikirannya jadi seperti itu.

"Baiklah, 27 tangakai mawar putih akan segera siap!" kata Ino lalu bergegas memilihkan bunga yang paling bagus untuk Hinata.

Sambil memilih tidak ada salahnya Ino berbincang-bincang dengan Sasuke. "Hinata itu sering membeli lili putih dari toko ayahku. Kata ayahku dia pelanggan di sini bersama kedua temannya sewaktu masih SMA. Mereka bertiga menyukai lili putih. Ya, Hinata memang suka segala sesuatu yang berwarna putih. Aku tidak terlalu akrab dengannya, karena saat dia sering membeli bunga di sini, aku tinggal dengan nenekku di Tokyo dan sekolah di sana.

Coba saja aku tinggal di sini. Mungkin aku adalah teman terdekatnya. Sebelum libur musim panas lalu Hinata sangat sering datang kemari untuk membeli lili putih. Hahahaha, padahal toko bunga kami ini jauh dari rumahnya. Mungkin karena dia adalah pelanggan tetap di sini. Katanya lili putih itu untuk sahabatnya.

Waktu itu Gaara pernah datang menbawa lili putih ke kampus kita dan memberikannya pada Hinata. Bunga itu sebenarnya untuk sahabatnya itu. Apa saat itu kau sudah menyukainya?" celoteh Ino seraya terus memilih mawar dan merapikannya satu persatu.

"Aku tidak tahu soal itu" jawab Sasuke. "Kau ini payah sekali. Padahal awalnya kau bertingkah seolah kau tahu segalanya tentang Hinata" ejek Ino.

"Ini sudah selesai" Sasuke langsung mengambil seikat mawar putih yang jumlahnya sesuai dengan yang dia minta setelah membayarnya.

"Semoga berhasil ya!" kata Ino memberi semangat. "Hn. Terimakasih" Sasuke keluar dari toko bunga Yamanaka dengan wajah yang semakin lama semakin berseri.

.

.

November Rain

.

.

"Aku bangun" guman Hinata. Tuhan mengabulkan permohonannya. Belum pukul 7, Hinata harus segera bersiap-siap untuk menemui Sasuke. Ibunya pasti masih di apartemen untuk membuatkan sarapan pagi.

"Selamat pagi Hinata!" orang yang paling pertama berkunjung ke ruang rawatnya adalah Gaara. "Bagaimana tidurmu? Kau mimpi indah?" tanya Gaara antusias, namun saat melihat Hinata secara keseluruhan, "Kenapa infusnya dilepas?" tanyanya.

"Itu, bolehkan aku ke taman hari ini?" tanya Hinata. Gaara menghela napasnya dan, "Seharusnya kau bilang dulu kalau memang ingin pergi. Akan aku temani" kemudian Gaara membantu Hinata bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Tapi, sebelum itu aku ingin menulis dulu." Ujar Hinata sambil mengambil peralatan menulisnya. "Aku akan di sini menunggumu. Nanti kalau kau sudah selesai menulis kita langsung pergi"

Saat menulis Hinata menitikan air matanya dan Gaara melihat itu. "Itu surat untuk Sasuke? Apa kau ke taman untuk menemuinya?" tanya Gaara.

Hinata menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya sejenak dan berusaha membersihkan jejak airmata di pipinya, namun setelah bersih airmatanya keluar lagi. "I-iya" hanya satu kata yang keluar dari bibir Hinata.

Tak terasa sebentar lagi pukul 8 pagi, Hinata menyadari itu, namun dia tidak akan pergi sebelum dia menyelesaikan surat itu—masih dengan airmata di pipinya. Bukan Hinata yang seharusnya, Hinata tidak pernah terlambat untuk hal apapun.

Sementara di taman Sasuke sudah duduk sejak 70 menit yang lalu dengan mawar putih yang dia letakkan di sebelahnya. Tampak seperti orang yang duduk di bawah pohon momiji dan menghitung jumlah daun yang sudah gugur dari rantingnya.

"Sebenarnya jam berapa kalian akan bertemu?" tanya Gaara pada Hinata yang masih belum menyelesaikan suratnya.

"7" jawab Hinata singkat. "Sekarang sudah pukul 8. Apa tidak apa-apa dia dibiarkan menunggu seperti itu? Sebaiknya bertemu di sini saja" kata Gaara.

"Tidak. Aku sudah selesai." Kata Hinata sambil membuang kertas kecil yang diletakkannya di atas plastik yang berisi semua surat dan kado yang waktu itu dia beli untuk Sauke. Tertulis pesan yang berbunyi 'Berikan ini pada Uchiha Sasuke' pada kertas kecil yang dia buang ke tong sampah yang terletak di dekat pintu kamar rawatnya.

Hinata memasukkan surat yang baru saja dia tulis ke dalam plastik—dipersatukan dengan surat-surat yang lainnya. Hinata keluar dari kamarnya, diikuti Gaara. Dengan langkah pelan mereka berdua keluar dari gedung rumah sakit, terus berjalan sampai taman, tidak perlu naik kendaraan.

Ketika Hinata menangkap sosok Sasuke yang terlihat sangat tampan dengan celana panjang dan kaos berwarna putih, Hinata tidak langsung menemui Sasuke dan malah memandangi Sasuke. 'Semakin lama dia semakin tampan' batin Hinata dan akirnya kembali menangis.

"Kenapa terus dipandangi?" tanya Gaara yang heran melihat Hinata berdiri mematung memandangi Sasuke dengan airmata. Hati Gaara terasa perih melihat gadis yang ia cintai terlihat begitu sedih. Namun, dia juga tidak mau melihat Hinata menahan airmatanya, itu akan memperburuk keadaannya.

"Aku ti-tidak bisa menemuinya" kata Hinata. Hinata tidak bisa, tidak mungkin dia muncul di depan Sasuke dan menyerahkan surat-suratnya, lalu pergi. Yang Hinata tahu dia tidak akan bisa menahan airmatanya saat dia berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Kalau tidak bisa, sebaiknya kita kembali" ujar Gaara. "Bisakah temani aku sebentar lagi saja" kata Hinata.

Akhirnya Gaara mengalah dan menemani Hinata berdiri 50 meter dari Sasuke dan terus memandangi Sasuke sampai waktu bergerak meninggalkan angka 8 dan berhenti pada angka 9. Kurang lebih Hinata memandangi Sasuke selama 30 menit.

"Sekarang kita kembali" ujar Hinata seraya membalikkan badannya dan berjalan semakin menjauh dari Sasuke. Hinata tidak melihat mawar yang Sasuke letakkan di sebelah kanannya, karena dia menatap Sasuke dari sebelah kiri. Sasuke sendiri terus menatap daun-daun momiji yang berjatuhan di depannya.

Belum ada 20 meter mereka berjalan Hinata menghentikan langkahnya sehingga membuat Gaara pun berhenti. "Gaara-kun, to-tolong berikan ini pada Sasuke" kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan semua surat yang ada dalam plastik dalam genggamannya.

"Baiklah" Gaara mengambilnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghampiri Sasuke. Hinata tetap pada posisinya, dia masih berusaha untuk tidak menangis, namun tidak bisa. Airmatanya menghunjani permukaan bumi seperti hujan pada bulan November, sangat banyak.

'Bolehkah aku menjadi orang yang kejam? Aku sungguh ingi mendengarnya. Apa saat aku memiliki lebih banyak waktu, Sasuke akhirnya akan mengatakan yang ingin aku dengar. Satu kali saja, saat ini, saat aku akan menghela satu napas terakhir. Aku ingin dia mencintaiku, bisakah walau hanya sekejap? Walaupun setelahnya kepergianaku akan membuatnya menangis, bolehkan aku sedikit kejam padanya?' Hinata hampir menutup matanya.

Di atasnya awan sudah menggantikan pemandangan langit biru—gelap. Hujan akan turun—dingin. Saat Gaara sudah berada 30 meter dari Sasuke saat itulah Hinata ambruk. Semuanya sudah gelap, tidak ada lagi yang bisa Hinata lihat keculai kegelapan. Jantungnya berdetak semakin lambat dan akhirnya berhenti bersamaan dengan teriakan Gaara memanggil namanya saat menoleh ke belakang dan yang dia lihat Hinata sudah tergeletak di atas daun-daun momiji yang telah meninggalkan rantingnya.

Bersamaan dengan itu pula tetes air hujan pertama jatuh tepat di pipi Sasuke—terlihat seperti Sasuke meneteskan airmata—saat dia menolehkan pandangannya kepada orang yang meneriakkan nama Hinata. 'Itu Hinata' batinnya dan kemudian menyambar mawar putihnya dan segera berlari, melihat Hinata tergeletak seperti itu pastilah ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" saat tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan dalam diri Hinata Gaara terdiam bagaikan dia sudah dijadikan patung oleh penyihir, tidak mempedulikan hujan yang turun semakin deras.

Sasuke sampai di tempat Hinata dan langsung meletakkan mawar putihnya di sekitar mereka bertiga. Sasuke merutuki kebodohan Gaara yang terdiam mematung. "Bodoh! Kenapa kau diam saja?" Sasuke segera mengangkat tubuh Hinata yang sudah tak bernyawa dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Menggendong Hinata di punggungya dan berlari dalam derasnya hujan pada bulan November. Tubuh Sasuke basah, begitu juga dengan Hinata.

.

.

November Rain

.

.

Seorang gadis yang seumuran dengan Hinata tampak meneteskan airmatanya, dia rindu pada Yahiko, kekasihnya dan sahabatnya yang 4 bulan belakangan tidak pernah dilihatnya. Dia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba dia merindukan mereka berdua. Padahal kemarin sore Hinata meneleponnya.

Di Kiri juga sedang hujan, hujan kali ini terasa seperti membawa kesedihan dalam setiap tetesnya. Begitulah yang dirasakan Konan. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi, persaaannya benar-benar tidak enak.

Seperti halnya Konan, Naruto, Shion dan teman-teman Hinata yang dekat dengannya merasa ada yang tidak beres. Ino juga seperti itu, walaupun tadinya dia banyak tersenyum sambil menggoda Sasuke kini dia malah terlihat murung. Merasa seperti sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi.

Hujan di seluruh Jepang terasa bagai kesedihan bagi mereka semua, terutama kaluarga Hinata yang dengan cepat dapat merasakan kehadiran Hinata walau Hinata tidak ada di dekat mereka. Terasa seperti Hinata datang menghampiri mereka dan tersenyum pada mereka seraya melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

November Rain

.

.

Gaara masih tetap mematung di tempatnya, dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang sudah basah kuyup. Lama dia mematung, tapi cepat atau lambat dia harus berhenti seperti itu. Segala kenangannya bersama Hinata hadir dalam ingatannya.

"_Gaara-kun, aku tidak pernah menganggap bahwa semua ini adalah deritaku yang harus kutangisi. Sekarang malah kau yang terlihat menderita karena diriku"_

"_Hadapi semua masalah dengan semangat dan senyuman"_

"_Walaupun Hanabi menyebalkan aku sangat menyayanginya"_

Kenangan itu akhirnya menyadarkan Gaara dari apa yang dilakukannya, "Seharusnya aku tidak boleh seperti ini" guman Gaara.

Gaara mengambil plastik yang berisi semua surat Hinata dan satu kado di sebelah kanannya. Dia mengambilnya dan berdiri. Namun, sewaktu dia akan melangkahkan kaki, dia melihat seikat mawar putih yang tampak semakin segar karena terkena air hujan. Gaara membungkukkan badannya dan membawa bunga itu bersamanya.

.

.

November Rain

.

.

"Dia sudah …meninggal sejak 10 menit yang lalu" kata Rin, dokter yang baru memeriksa keadaan Hinata. Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Hinata karena memang tidak mungkin Hinata akan kembali lagi sekalipun dia berusaha keras.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Dia hanya pingsan" kata Sasuke tidak percaya. Sementara Hitomi—yang sudah di sana menunggu Hinata semenjak Hinata pergi bersama Gaara—sudah berlinang airmata. Apa yang dikatakan dokter barusan menjawab semua kegelisahannya 10 menit yang lalu.

"Kematian sangat mungkin untuk penderita kanker seperti Hinata" jawab Rin. "…" Sasuke terdiam. 'Apa yang dikatakannya? Kanker? Kenapa?' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke mematung di depan pintu ruangan tempat Hinata dibaringkan, Hinata sudah tidur selamanya. Bagaimana Sasuke menghadapinya? Sasuke tidak tahu, dia hanya bisa menatap pintu ruangan itu, berharap Hinata segara keluar dari ruangan itu. Berharap yang didengarnya hanya sebuah imajinasi yang datang tanpa diharapkan.

20 menit setelahnya Sasuke masih mematung, tidak ada pergerakan berarti. Hanya dadanya saja yang kembang-kempis. Itupun karena dia harus bernapas walau dia merasa sudah tidak bernapas lagi.

"Hinata memberikan ini untukmu" Gaara menyodorkan semua surat Hinata ke wajah Sasuke. Gaara melakukan hal seperti itu bukannya karena dia tidak sopan, dia sudah mencoba memberikan surat itu pada Sasuke dengan cara sopan, namun Sasuke tetap diam.

5 menit Gaara menahan bungkusan plastik di depan wajah Sasuke, namun tidak ada tanggapan. "Uchiha Sasuke!" teriak Gaara di telinga Sasuke. "Iya, Hinata" jawab Sasuke.

Gaara kasihan pada sosok laki-laki di depannya itu. Gaara tahu ini semua artinya Sasuke sangat kehilangan. Gaara tahu, karena awalnya dia pun seperti itu.

"Aku bukan Hinata. Hinata menitipkan ini padaku. Dia, memintaku memberikan ini padamu" ujar Gaara. Sasuke menerimanya bersama dengan seikat mawar yang juga diberikan Gaara padanya.

Setelah menerima itu Sasuke kembali menatap pintu ruangan yang ada di depannya. Hanabi dan Hiashi sudah masuk untuk melihat Hinata begitu juga dengan Neji dan ayahnya. Namun, Sasuke masih terdiam. Saat Gaara masuk pun Sasuke masih terdiam dengan tatapan kosong.

'Padahal aku sudah bilang akan menunggunya, namun dia tidak datang. Dan sekarang apakah aku harus percaya bahwa dia tidak akan pernah datang? Aku hanya ingin mengatakan satu kalimat saja padanya. Bisakah? Hanya satu kali saja, biarkan Hinata mendengarnya. Satu kali saja? Bila tidak bisa seperti itu. Lalu bisakah Hinata membaca satu kalimat dariku? Hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk membacanya'

Sasuke keluar dari gedung rumah sakit saat Hinata dibawa pulang ke rumahnya, bukan untuk ikut bersama keluarga Hinata, namun Sasuke ingin pulang ke rumahnya. Sasuke ingin mengeluarkan semua yang tertahan dalam hatinya. Dia pulang untuk mengobrak-abrik kamarnya.

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan Itachi yang menatapnya khawatir. Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Hari sudah sore, sejak siang sampai Sasuke pulang ke rumahnya dengan berjalan kaki. Dia meninggalkan sepeda motornya di parkiran taman Konoha, bukannya dia ingin meninggalkannya, namun pikirannya sedang kacau. Sangat kacau. Bajunya yang tadi basah kini sudah mengering.

Di kamar Sasuke langsung membanting mawar yang dia pegang. Surat dari Hinata dia letakkan di lantai tanpa ada niat untuk membuka apa yang dalam plastik itu.

Sasuke mengacak-acak bunga mawar itu dan sesekali mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. Bebarapa botol parfum juga menjadi sasaran dari kesedihan Sasuke. Bau dari parfum Sasuke bercampur dengan bau mawar putih yang suda berantakan.

Itachi diam saja mendengar suara-suara yang terdengar dari kamar Sasuke. Teriakan Sasuke juga mengiringi hancurnya setiap benda yang ada dalam kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke lelah, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu kamarnya dan merosot ke lantai. Sasuke melihat bungkusan yang tadi dibawanya secara tidak sadar, ya, Sasuke tidak sadar menerima itu dari Gaara.

Sasuke membukanya dan menemukan satu kado dengan ratusan surat di sekitar kado itu. Sasuke melihatnya dengan tatapan heran. Dan dengan ragu dia membaca surat-suat itu.

.

.

To be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Warning : This story is gaje, sad ending

.

.

_Sasuke, bagaimana harimu? Apakah sangat menyenangkan? Kau tahu, hari ini kau terlihat sangat tampan, hanya saja sepertinya wajahmu kekurangan senyum, hihihihihihi. Kudengar Sakura sudah putus dari kekasihnya, ini kesempatanmu mendekatinya. Jangan sia-siakan, ya._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_14 Juni 2013_

_._

_._

_Sasuke, kekasih Sakura yang merupakan dokter spesialis kanker bilang bahwa aku mengidap penyakit kanker otak. Aku sudah merasakan gejalanya sejak kita masuk kuliah. Tetapi aku tidak mempedulikannya. Akhirnya dokter bilang sudah telambat untuk sembuh. Betapa bodohnya aku, Sasuke. Kurasa karna itu kau tidak menyukaiku, ya._

_Menyesal sekarang sudah tidak ada gunanya 'kan. Tapi, aku tidak akan pernah menyesal menjadikan mu cinta pertama dan terakhirku, walaupun aku bukan apa-apa untukmu._

_Sasuke, what would you if God take my breath away? I hope you will say 'I Love You' when I just have one last breath to hear it. Ya ampun, bicara apa aku?! Sudahlah._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_22 Juni 2013_

_._

_._

_Sasuke, hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu, maaf aku tidak mengucapkannya secara langsung. Aku membelikan satu baju untukmu, kuharap itu muat untukmu dan kau menyukainya. Selamat ulang tahun, semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu. Kurasa ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa ini yang terakhir, Sasuke. Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun untuk hari ini dan tahun-tahun berikutnya._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_23 Juli 2013_

_._

_._

_Sasuke, liburan musim panas ini, aku akan pergi mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang belum pernah kukunjungi. Aku pergi bersama Ayah, Ibu, Hanabi dan juga Gaara. Au ingin kau juga bisa menemanikau, tapi itu tidak mungkin 'kan, aku terlalu banyak berharap. Waktumu terlalu berharga jika digunakan hanya untuk menemaniku. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_26 Juli 2013_

_._

_._

_Sasuke, hari ini aku mengunjungi makam sahabatku lagi, namanya Yahiko, kemarin aku lupa cerita ya. Gaara selalu menemaniku kalau aku pergi ke makam Yahiko, aku ingin pergi bersamamu, agar kau bisa melihatnya, dia menyukai bunga lili putih. Dia sangat ramah, selalu ceria, dan sangat kuat. Aku sungguh tidak menyangka musim semi dua tahun yang lalu dia pergi meninggalkan aku. Aku sangat menyayanginya, sangat. Dulu dia penderita kanker, seperti halnya aku sekarang ini. Kau tahu, dia tetap tersenyum walaupun sedang menghadapi masalah besar. Berbagai cara dia coba untuk sembuh dari penyakitnya, namun pada akhirnya dia pergi._

_Aku ingin sepertinya, selalu tersenyum walaupun masalah besar menghalangiku. Aku akan tetap maju, walaupun aku tahu tidak banyak jarak yang bisa kutempuh. Aku akan menghadapi semuanya dengan semangat dan senyuman, seperti pesan Yahiko padaku. Kuharap kau juga seperti itu._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_27 Juli 2013_

_._

_._

_Sasuke, suaramu sangat merdu. Aku menyukainya. Oh, iya, sebenarnya tadi aku datang untuk melihatmu dan teman-temanmu di kafe. Aku duduk di sudut, kau pasti tidak menyadari keberadaanku._

_Dan lagu yang kau nyanyikan tadi benar-benar tidak cocok dengan bulan ini, kau payah memilih lagu. Lagu itu sangat bagus dan aku sangay menyukainya. Aku harap kau bisa menuliskan satu lagu tentangku. Hehehehe, jangan menganggapnya serius, aku hanya bercanda._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_28 Juli 2013_

_._

_._

_Hai, Sasuke!_

_Hari ini aku akan meninggalkan Konoha, aku akan keliling dunia. Aku sangat bahagia. Tempat pertama yang ingin aku kunjungi adalah Belanda. Setelah itu aku akan mengelilingi Eropa, kemudian Australia dan terakhir Asia. Wah, apa aku bisa melakukannya? Kurasa tidak mungkin. Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu, dan sesungguhanya aku tidak yakin aku akan kembali dalam keadaan bernyawa. Apa kau akan menangis saat itu terjadi? Tidak ya? Kuharap memang tidak._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_30 Juli 2013_

_._

_._

_Sasuke aku sudah ada di Belanda. Aku senang, tapi yang menyambutku untuk pertama kalinya adalah rasa sakit, sakit sekali. Tapi untunglah ada Gaara-kun. Dia sangat baik padaku. Sekarang rasa sakitnya sudah menghilang. Kau tahu, beberapa orang yang kami temui di Belanda menganggap kami adalah pasangan suami-istri yang sedang berbulan madu. Aku jadi malu. Kalau itu kau, mungkin orang-orang juga akan mengira kau adalah suamiku._

_Boleh aku memanggimu seperti itu? Hihihihihi, itu terdengar seperti Ino dan Sakura, ya?_

_Aku mencintaimu._

_3 Agustus 2013_

_._

_._

_Sasuke, Gaara-kun bilang dia mencintaiku, aku ingin membalas persaannya, tapi hatiku masih ditawan olehmu. Aku tidak bisa lari dari pesonamu, walaupun aku ingin melakukannya._

_Sasuke, jangan mencintaiku, ya. Aku tidak mau kau menangis. Aku sudah melihat bagaimana hancurnya perasaan seseorang yang ditinggalkan oleh orang yang dia cintai. Airmata menganak sungai di pipi Konan saat Yahiko tidur untuk selamanya dalam dekapan Konan. Aku juga sangat sedih, tetapi Konan lah yang paling sedih. Dia tidak bisa kembali menjadi dirinya yang semula sampai sekarang, selalu murung. Hanya bersamaku dia akan tersenyum, selebihnya tidak ada senyum di wajahnya._

_Kalaupun kau menangis, menangislah sebagai temanku, Sasuke-kun. Menangislah karena kau kasihan padaku. Jangan mencintaiku walau aku selalu mencintaimu dan jujur saja aku berharap aku bisa memiliki cintamu. Tapi, rasa takut akan kesedihanmu lebih besar daripada harapanku akan cintamu._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_20 Agustus 2013_

_._

_._

_Sasuke, aku sudah pulang ke Konoha. Ternyata memang benar aku tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan perjalananku. Aku hanya bisa sampai di Phillip Island. Rasanya semakin sakit saja, aku tidak sanggup bila tanpa obat penghilang rasa sakit. Tetapi masih untung Gaara-kun terus ada di sampingku. Aku merasa damai berada dipelukannya, mungkin seperti saat dipeluk oleh Konan dan Yahiko, sahabatku. Tapi, aku harap kau yang memelukku._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_6 November 2013_

_._

_._

Airmata Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya mengalir keluar dari matanya. Sungguh dia tidak ingin percaya bahwa Hinata sudah tidak ada. Terkadang Sasuke tersenyum membaca sura-surat dari Hinata, tetapi masih tetap dengan airmata yang setia menemaninya.

Setiap harinya Hinata menulis semua surat-surat itu, Sasuke semakin sedih untuk beberapa surat yang ditulis Hinata. Surat itu ditulis, namun tak pernah Hinata kirim. Itu semenjak Hinata berjanji tidak akan pernah mengirimi Sasuke pesan singkat lagi. Kurang lebih surat itu berjumlah 200.

_Sasuke, aku akan menemui Tuhan malam ini. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa besok aku tidak akan bangun lagi untuk selamanya. Tetapi, saat kau bilang kau ingin bertemu besok pukul 7. Aku berharap supaya Tuhan memberikan sedikit lagi waktu. Sebenarnya hari ini aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan teman yang lainnya. Mereka semua datang, hanya saja aku sedikit kecewa karena kau tidak datang. Ah, mungkin karena aku tidak mengabarimu._

_Aku sungguh berharap bisa melihatmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Tetapi, kalau tidak bisa, aku sudah cukup senang bisa melihat teman-teman yang lainnya. Kalau besok aku tidak datang itu artinya aku sudah pergi. Aku akan sampaikan salammu pada ibumu. Kurasa kami bisa akrab dengan cepat._

_Aku mencintaimu selamanya._

_Selamat tinggal!_

_15 November 2013_

_._

_._

_Sasuke, aku ingin menemuimu, namun kurasa aku tidak akan mungkin bisa melakukannya. Kemarin mungkin aku bisa berbohong pada semua teman-temanku, mengatakan bahwa aku akan pindah ke Tokyo dan kuliah di sana. Saat bertemu denganmu nanti apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak bisa berbohong padamu. Lalu apa yang akan kutakan saat kau tanya "Jadi, apa yang mau kaubicarakan?" apa tidak apa-apa bila aku bilang "Sasuke, aku akan pindah ke Tokyo. Aku hanya ingin berpamitan saja padamu" setelahnya kau akan mengatakan "Jadi, kau hanya ingin bicara tentang hal itu?"_

_Aku menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda bahwa memang hanya itu yang ingin aku bicarakan. Kemudian dengan wajah kesalmu itu kau akan bilang "Lain kali kalau kau ingin membicarkan hal-hal tidak penting seperti itu, tidak usah sampai mebuang waktuku yang berharga"_

_Aku takut kau akan bilang itu lagi padaku. Atau mungkin aku bilang saja aku ingin bertemu denganmu untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan menyatakan cinta yang selama ini tidak pernah bisa kunyatakan secara langsung padamu._

_Tapi, aku tidak bisa Sasuke._

_Bahkan untuk menatap matamu saja aku tidak bisa Sasuke. Aku terlalu takut._

_Aku senang kita bisa berbicara, walau hanya melalui telepon. Aku sungguh tidak menyangka kau meneleponku tadi malam. Sebenarnya tadi malam aku ingin mengatakan selamat tinggal padamu dan sekali lagi menyatakan cintaku padamu. Namun, aku malah menangis karena kau bilang ingin bertemu denganku. Maaf, tadi malam aku menutup telepon secara tiba-tiba._

_Kalau aku tidak bisa bilang cinta padamu, melalui surat-suratku aku sampaikan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, sejak pertama aku jatuh cinta sampai saat ini._

_Jika aku tidak bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu, lewat surat ini aku ucapkan selamat tinggal padamu. Selamat tinggal dan aku menunggumu di kehidupan berikutnya. Aku sangat menyukai mawar putih, jika kau tidak keberatan bawakanlah setangkai mawar putih ke makamku._

_In another life, I would be your girl. And when that day comes, I wouldn't be afraid to hold your hand, look into your eyes and put my arms around you. And I would say 'I Love You' trhough my lips._

_This is my last mail,_

_I love you for yesterday, today, tomorrow and forever._

_16 November 2013_

_._

_._

Sasuke tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya. Dia bangkit dari posisinya, mengambil gitar kesayangannya dan menghantamkan gitar itu ke dinding sampai benar-benar hancur. Dengan airmata yang masih setia menemaninya Sasuke melamparkan gitar yang sudah hancur itu ke sembarang arah dengan sekuat-kuatnya.

Itachi tidak tidur semalaman dan duduk bersender pada dinding di dekat pintu kamar Sasuke. Itachi dengan setia mendengar teriakan Sasuke dari dalam kamar. Untuk beberapa saat berhenti, namun kemudian berlanjut lagi.

Sekarang sudah siang, namun Sasuke masih belum keluar kamarnya. Itachi menanti Sasuke dengan perasaan gelisah. Sampai sekarang dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke.

Sasuke baru keluar kamar saat sore hari, saat keluar Itachi langsung menyambutnya dan menyuruhnya untuk makan dari kemarin Sasuke belum makan. Tetapi, Sasuke tidak mau dan malah pergi meninggalkan rumah dengan mengenakan baju warna hitam.

Itachi menatap adiknya dengan tatapan kasihan, jejak airmata bahkan belum dibersihkan Sasuke dan sekarang dia mau kemana dengan memakai baju yang tidak pernah Itachi lihat.

Itachi memasuki kamar Sasuke dan hampir tidak mengenali kamar itu lagi, bau parfum yang pertama menyambutnya. Benarkah itu kamar adiknya? Itachi meneliti seluruh ruangan itu dan menemukan ratusan surat berserak dia atas lantai, mawar putih yang sudah berantakan, selimut dan bantal yang sudah entah kemana dan terakhir gitar Sasuke yang sudah berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kayu tak berguna.

.

.

November Rain

.

.

17 November

Hari ini adalah upacara pemakaman Hinata. Semua teman-temannya juga sudah ada di rumah Hinata. Naruto dan Shion di sana menangis memandangi Hinata. Konan duduk di samping tubuh Hinata. Tatapannya kosong, dia masih ingat saat-saat Hinata meneleponnya.

_"Konan-chan, kapan kau akan jatuh cinta?"_

_ "Aku sangat rindu pada Uchiha Sasuke. Kalau kau bertemu dengannya mungkin kau juga akan jatuh cinta padanya hahahaha" _tawa Hinata saat itu terdengar seperti Hinata benar-benar bahagia.

"Bagaimana mungkin, Hinata? Kau tidak suka padaku sampai-sampai kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku? Kenapa tidak bilang apa-apa? Bukankah kau sahabatku? Kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku" ujar Konan. Airmata mengalir dengan derasnya sama seperti Shion, Naruto, Ino dan juga Sakura yang pada dasarnya adalah gadis cengeng.

Semua hadir pada upacara pemakaman Hinata, kecuali Sasuke. Sasuke tidak datang. Dia juga tidak datang saat Hinata disembunyikan di dalam tanah. Hujan mengiringi perjalanan Hinata untuk menemui Yahiko.

Gaara memberitahu keluarga Hinata agar Hinata dimakamkan di pemakaman umun Konoha, karena Hinata pernah bilang kalau dia ingin dimakamkan di sebelah makam sahabatnya.

.

.

November Rain

.

.

"Kau ingin bunga apa?" tanya seorang penjaga toko bunga pada Sasuke. Setelah Sasuke berhenti menangis Sasuke memakai baju yang Hinata berikan padanya. Kali ini Sasuke tidak datang ke toko bunga milik keluarga Ino, dia datang ke toko bunga yang berada di dekat pemakaman umun Konoha.

Sasuke tahu Hinata pasti akan dimakamkan di situ, itu karena Sasuke sudah membaca surat-surat dari Hinata.

"27 tangkai mawar putih" kata Sasuke. "Untuk kekasihmu?" tanya si penjaga. "Iya" jawab Sasuke. Ini sungguh gila, bagaimana mungkin Sasuke menyebut Hinata sebagai kekasihnya? Bukankah Hinata tidak pernah menjadi kekasihnya? Dan lagi Hinata sudah tidak ada.

Sasuke datang ke pemakaman umum bersama mawar putih dalam genggamannya. Dia melihat banyak orang mengelilingi satu makam. Hampir semua orang yang ada di situ merupakan orang yang dikenal Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak langsung mendatangi makam Hinata. Dia menunggu sampai semua orang pergi. Menunggu sampai akhirnya perlahan satu-persatu oang meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di sana. Sasuke tidak memakai payung seperti orang-orang yang baru saja pergi. Sasuke membiarkan dirinya terkena air hujan.

Saat itulah Sasuke berjalan ke makam Hinata. "Hei, aku bawa banyak mawar untukmu. Bodoh sekali kau hanya minta satu tangkai padaku…

Kenapa baju ini? Kau memang berniat menyiksaku, ya? Jahat sekali! Maaf saja, ya aku tidak bisa menuruti kemauanmu, mana bisa aku tidak mencintaimu… dan juga kau kejam melarangku untuk mencintaimu… kejam …kau kejam …aku …aku hanya ingin bilang 'Aku mencintaimu' tapi kenapa kau terburu-buru sekali …kembalilah sebentar saja …Tuhan tidak akan marah padamu hanya karena kau terlambat menemuinya"

Sasuke mengatakan semua yang ingin dia katakana di depan makam Hinata. Sasuke ingin menangis, tetapi rasanya dia sudah terlalu banyak menangis. tetapi hujan seolah mengerti keadaannya dan bersedia menggantikan airmata Sasuke yang tertahan dalam hatinya.

Sungguh tahun ini November bukan hanya dihujani oleh air biasa yang berasal dari lautan, menguap menjadi gumpalan awan, terbawa angin dan kembali menjadi air yang akhirnya jatuh di seluruh Jepang. November tahun ini juga dihujani oleh airmata Sasuke.

Berjam-jam Sasuke berdiri di situ dengan segala kalimat yang dia ucapkan pada Hinata di bawah sana. Walau sudah berjam-jam, namun Sasuke tidak menunjukkan pergerakan sebagai tanda dia akan pergi.

"Kau tahu, airmata yang kau tahan dalam hatimu akan membuat hatimu yang terluka semakin perih" Itachi menghampiri adiknya. Itachi akhirnya tahu apa yang terjadi saat dia memasuki kamar Sasuke dan menemukan ratusan surat yang sudah berantakan. Itachi membaca beberapa dari ratusan surat itu dan segera pergi ke pemakaman umum Konoha.

Hari sudah gelap, angin yang berhembus menghantarkan bau air hujan—sudah berhenti— terasa sangat dingin.

Sasuke memeluk kakaknya dan menangis dalam pelukan sang kakak. Itachi pun membelai kapala adiknya dengan lembut—benar-benar kakak yang baik.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengatakannya, kak. Aku bodoh. Setidaknya dia mendengarku untuk sebentar saja, kak. Aku hanya minta sedikit waktu." Kata Sasuke di tengah-tengah isakannya.

"Semua sudah terjadi. Kau tidak boleh membuat Hinata bersedih karena melihatmu seperti ini. Dia sangat mencintaimu. Kau tidak boleh mengecewakannya." Ujar Itachi

Semenjak hari itu Sasuke selalu datang membawakan mawar putih untuk Hinata. Satu kali dalam seminggu, dan jumlahnya selalu sama. Tidak pernah berkurang dan tidak pernah bertambah. Sasuke selalu datang dengan mengenakan baju yang sama, baju yang Hinata berikan padanya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuknya—hadiah pertama dan yang terakhir dari Hinata.

.

.

The End

.

.

Epilog

27 Desember

Salju sudah mulai turun pada awal musim dingin tahun ini. Dingin, namun belum sedingin saat mereka memasuki bulan Januari nanti.

"Selamat ulang tahun, ya, kekasihku yang bodoh" kata Sasuke. "Sombong sekali kau mengatakan sahabatku bodoh dan sejak kapan dia menjadi kekasihmu?" ujar Konan geram mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang terkesan merendahkan sahabatnya.

Hari ini Konan datang ke makam Hinata dan Yahiko dengan membawa lili putih dan mawar putih untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Hinata. Dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan orang yang dia tahu bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Dulu Hinata menunjukkan foto Sasuke padanya. Jadi, dia langsung tahu orang yang baru saja mengatakan Hinata bodoh adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sasuke pernah melihat Konan pada waktu Hinata dimakamkan. Tetapi mau apa gadis itu di makam Hinata?

"Tidak salah 'kan aku datang mengunjungi sahabatku?" Jawab Konan. "Oh. Kau pasti Konan 'kan?" tanya Sasuke. Di dalam surat Hinata, Sasuke banyak membaca tulisan Hinata yang memberitahunya tentang Yahiko dan Konan, sahabatnya.

Ketiga orang yang bersahabat itu dulu dikenal sebagai YaHiKo (Yahiko, Hinata dan Konan). Yahiko sudah pergi lebih dulu dan kemudian Hinata yang artinya Konan adalah yang terakhir.

"Iya. Bagaimana kau tahu?" kata Konan. "Dia menceritakan tentang Yahiko dan dirimu padaku lewat surat" jawab Sasuke.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke" kata Sasuke memperkenalkan diri. "Aku tahu. Hinata selalu menceritakan betapa tampan dan pintarnya dirimu. Tapi, ternyata kau hanya orang bodoh dan yah, kau tampan tapi tidak tampan sekali," kata Konan mengejek Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan ejekan dari konan. "Hei, Sasuke. Aku pernah kehilangan Yahiko sama seperti kau kehilangan Hinata. Aku selalu murung seolah tak bisa mensyukuri apa yang ada dalam hidupku. Karena itulah mungkin Tuhan membawa Hinata pergi. Semua karena aku tak tahu terimakasih pada Tuhan."

"Kau beruntung bisa mengatakan betapa kau mencintai Yahiko, kau beruntung karena Yahiko mau mendengar pernyataan cintamu. Tapi, aku tidak seberuntung dirimu, Hinata tidak mau mendengarkan pengakuanku." Ujar Sasuke sambil menahan tangisannya. Memalukan bila sampai Uchiha Sasuke menangis di depan orang yang baru saja dia jumpai.

"Tidak usah cengeng seperti itu. Aku yakin Hinata pasti bisa mandengarmu" kata Konan meyakinkan.

"Aku rasa juga begitu"

.

.

Hai, gimana endingnya? Apakah benar-benar sedih? Atau jangan-jangan saya gagal buat cerita sad ending?

Saya udah ga sabar ni mau buat Happy Ending for Another Romeo and Juliet's Story. Pasti seru tu kalau Hyuuga dan Uchiha dibuat bermusuhan eh keturunan mereka malah menjalin hubungan spesial. Siapa yang pengen cerita Happy Ending for Another Romeo and Juliet's Story?


End file.
